Esclavos de la lujuria
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Orochimaru es un traficante de niños acostumbrado al plcaer, el cual tiene la ocasión de ganar una considerable suma de dinero vendiendo a sus tres mejores presas a tres chicos que pasarán a ser sus nuevos "amos" SasuNaru KakaIta GaaNeji cap 12 UP
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida¿o será

**Esclavos de la lujuria**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto (por fin me acuerdo de decirlo!!) no me pertenecen, son de...bueno, ustedes ya saben, por lo tanto, aqui la que lia las cosas soy yo

¡¡Hola!!

Aqui les dejo otra loca idea que me acabo de inspirar de un fic bastante fuerte, pero bueno, espero les guste nn

-Perfecto, cada vez tengo más y más fortuna, si sigo así tendré el suficiente dinero para huir de este condenado país y darme la vida lujosa que me merezco-musitó un hombre pelinegro, con el cabello cayendo libremente por los hombros, ojos rasgados y maliciosos, sonriendo de la manera más sádica y ruin existente en la faz de la tierra, mientras que su lengua viperina calaba los billetes que residían en su mano descomunal, contándolos una y otra vez, como con miedo a perder alguno de ellos.

-Gracias a esos mocosos vendidos y marginados...gracias a ellos, conseguiré llegar a lo más alto...y nadie, nadie me lo podrá impedir, si en estos años no han podido encontrarme, no va a ser precisamente ahora cuando lo hagan-siguió hablando mientras mostraba esa cruel y morbosa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Orochimaru-sama, tenemos clientes-avisó su hombre de confianza ingresando en la oscura y silenciosa sala en la que el líder Akatsuki residía. (N/A.ya sé que Orochimaru no es el líder de Akatsuki, no se preocupen que este fic no tiene que ver con la organización)

-Ah, kabuto, esto marcha...muy pronto todos sabrán que tan grande soy, ya lo verás amigo mío-afirmó alzándose de una silla giratoria, caminando hacia el exterior, con el peliblanco vigilando la retaguardia.

En una inmensa y lujosa sala teñida de un rojo pasión con adornos de un tono menos fuerte, un piano en un lateral y un tablero empotrado en la pared con lo que parecían (no parecían, eran) armas de tortura, tres chicos entre 19 y 25 años esperaban impacientes la llegada del progenitor.

-Antes de nada¿supongo que soys mayores de edad, no chicos?-preguntó el peliblanco dirigiéndose al más alto, un joven de cabellos tan oscuros como reflejaba su alma y bellos ojos noche que ipnotizaban a cualquiera que se dignara a mirarlos.

-Por supuesto-se limitó a responder el aludido, orochimaru se relamió con lascivia, lo cual provocó un gesto asqueado del mencionado.

-Bien, segidme, por favor-ofreció "amablemente" haciéndoles un gesto indicandoles que le siguieran, el duo de jóvenes le hicieron caso, el más mayor iba delante, el primero en hablar siguiendole el paso, detrás iba el acompañante, este era tan solo unos dos o tres centímetros más bajo, de cabellos sangrientos como al igual que el mayor reflejaba su mirada, celeste como el agua más limpia y pura, ambos eran bastante hermosos y atractivos, o al menos el ojiesmeralda pensaba así, el peliblanco no les quitaba el ojo de encima, lo cual los ponía nerviosos, solo que ninguno lo daba a demostrar.

-Aqui es, esperad un segundo-pidió (ordenó) el mayor de los cuatro, ingresando en lo que parecía una prisión, por lo que los chicos pudieron distinguir ese gran pasadizo que tenían delante estaba rodeado de celdas a ambos laterales, se podían distinguir llantos de niños, una celda se abrió sonoramente, pudieron escuchar un gritó desesperado de un menor, el cual por el sonido había recibido una fuerte bocetada, también podían escuchar unos sollozos, una celda más se abrió, por lo que podían apreciar el otro chico era más frio y calmado, ya que obedeció sin rechistar.

-¡NO!...¡Déjeme!...¡me hace daño!-gritaba uno de los chiquillos, por su tono rebelde dedujeron que era el de la bocetada del principio.

-La última celda se abrió, el chico que salió de ella parecía más mayor que los anteriores, debía de haber pasado mucho más tiempo alli, el más adulto de los visitantes le dirigió una intensa mirada, sin saber la razón ese joven le había llamado mucho la atención, a pesar de no haberlo visto claramente, este era peliblanco, de cabello cuidadosamente acabado en punta, profundas orbes oscuras y penetrantes, se cubría el rostro con una máscara misteriosa que llamó la atanción de los otros presentes¿qué tanto tendría que ocultar?

-¡Suél...teme!-clamó el rebelde retorciendo el agarre, este era rubio, de unos bellos ojos cielo, al joven pelinegro le atrajo al instante, esa piel tostada y deliciosamente marcada en ambas mejillas con lo que se deducía había sido un látigo en forma de vigotes, dandole un aire de lo más encantador, esa cinturita con curvas peligrosamente marcadas y sensuales, parecía increible que un chico tan pequeño pudiese desprender tanto deseo hacia su persona.

Se fijó que el trío iba igual vestido, había de ser el uniforme de los esclavos, llevaban una camisa negra sin mangas con un leve corte en el pecho que daba un aire de lo más erótico y atrevido, con el vientre al descubierto y un taparabos de igual color apenas cubriendo sus vergüenzas, un collar a juego con el conjunto se marcaba deliciosamente en su cuello, haciendoles apetecibles a la vista de los compradores.

-¡Que me suelte!-siguió gritando el rubio, dando codazos y patadas, lastimándose las muñecas que eran aprisionadas por esposas.

-"Tiene agallas"-pensó el azabache con una media sonrisa, le fascinaba el caracter de ese pequeño, le excitaba de sobremanera la idea de dominar a semejante fierecilla, el lider, cansado de las rabietas del menor agarró fuertemente los cabellos dorados y de un golpe directo al rostro le partió la mandíbula, el pequeño no soltó ni un solo quejido, se limitó a mirarlo con odio.

-"Y además altanero, me gusta"-siguió pensando el chico de cabellos noche, sin dejar de recorrerlo disimuladamente con la mirada.

-¡Estate quieto mocoso!-forcejeaba con el menor, quien se revolvía fieramente, golpeando de igual forma donde tenía más alcance.

-¡Que te estés quieto!-le alzó la mano dispuesto a golpearlo.

-No le pegue...-intervino el azabache, sacando una mirada de sorpresa de ambos comvatientes.

-Te libras por esta, niñato-dijo agarrando su cabello e inmovilizándolo de rodillas en el piso.

-Perdonen, naruto es...muy movido-susurró rabioso, presionando su cabecita para neutralizar cualquier movimiento.

-Naruto...ese debe ser su nombre...naruto-pensaba el pelinegro sin poder dejar de observar detenidamente al rubio, sin saber la razón del por que esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

-Por cierto, no os he preguntado vuestros nombres-objetó orochimaru mirando seriamente a los tres chicos.

-Yo soy sasuke uchiha-se presentó el azabache sosteniendole la mirada.

-Yo soy sabaku no gaara-dijo el pelirojo, este no se molestó en mirarlo.

-Yo soy hatake kakashi-añadió el tercero desviando la mirada.

-Vaya¿así que los tres soys importantes eh? según tengo entendido, tú, sasuke uchiha, eres el último heredero de tu rango, poseedor de una gran fortuna de extensiones inimaginables, tú, sabaku no gaara, el menor de los sabaku que tras la repentina muerte de tus padres te dejaron a tí la mayor parte de las tierras de los predios, dejando el resto a tus hermanos mayores por considerarte un niño prodigio, y usted, hatake kakashi, un miembro importante de industrias CHIDORI, que en los últimos años ha acumulado una gran y considerable suma de dinero...

-Por lo que veo, está bastante informado¿no, orochimaru-sama?-se mofó sasuke con una socarrona sonrisa muy bien disimulada.

-No a todos les permito infiltrarse en mi organización, si os permito estar aqui es por que os he estudiado minuciosamente y recopilado información detallada de los tres, no me interesan los "marginales"-rió cruelmente.

-Como los que tiene aqui¿cierto?-preguntó el azabache con un tono oculto de reclamo.

-Si, así es-respondió con una sonrisa de lo más detestable, la cual cambió en un instante.

-Es despreciable-soltó el pelirrojo sin mirarlo, aunque el ojiesmeralda sabía de sobra por el tono molesto de este.

-Si, lo es, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo les hago un favor, unos vagabundos como estos habrían muerto de hambre sin haberlos recogido

-O tal vez alguien les habría ayudado-volvió a discutir el uchiha al ojiesmeralda, quien estaba comenzando a incomodarse.

-Si, tal vez...por favor, escojan el que deseen, estos tres chicos son loss más codiciados y excitantes que tengo, cosa que podrán comprovar por su valor, que asciende hasta 150.000 dólares

-Es muy caro, si deben ser muy buenos para valer tanto dinero...-musitó el peliblanco (me refiero a kakashi) en posición pensativa con los dedos indice y pulgar en el mentón.

-Supongo, pero son demasiado valiosos-abjetó orochimaru con los brazos a la altura del pecho y una pierna anteponiendose a la otra.

-Enséñanoslos mejor-dijo kakashi curioso por ver el rostro del joven que tanto la atraía.

-Kabuto...-llamó a su manayer, el cual los agarró fuertemente del brazo y los arrastró hacia los chicos.

-El menor se llama neji, es bastante callado y borde, pero único en la cama, no os arrepentireis si lo cogeis-dijo el líder dirigiendo una mirada pervertida al ojiblanco, el cual miraba al suelo sin inmutarse con nada.

-¿Y el otro?-preguntó kakashi sin ocultar el interés por esa persona.

-Él es Itachi, una fiera cuando de montar se trata, también una ganga-le dirigió la misma mirada que al anterior, este simplemente la evadió.

-Itachi...es muy hermoso-estudió al joven detenidamente, dios, tanta belleza e una sola persona no era común.

-Cualquiera de los tres os satisfacerá, solo tenéis que escojer...vuestra "presa"-una risita lujuriosa del ojiesmeralda les erizó el bello a todos los presentes.

-Bien...-los compradores pagaron el dinero correspondiente, eligiendo al que más les gustaba, orochimaru manoseó el dinero con codicia, riendo exageradamente una vez los jovenes desaparecieron por una puerta secreta en la parte trasera del edificio.

-Ah, kabuto...esto cada vez va a mejor...gracias a estos bastardos me estoy forrando de billetes-rió descaradamente acompañado de la risita de su confidenete...

En la mansión del azabache, los sirvientes miraban estrañados al nuevo residente, el cual aun continuaba atado de las muñecas.

-¡¡Déjame!!-chilló el rubito forcejeando con el mayor en un nulo intento de soltarse.

-¡A mi no me vacilas, niñato! está visto que no sabes quien manda¿¿verdad??-dijo enojado el mayor, lanzandolo bruscamente sobre una amplia cama de dos plazas.

-¡¡Le odio!!-gritó con toda su rabia reprimida, lágrimas de cólera resbalaban por sus irritados ojos, sasuke comprobó que sus lastimadas muñecas sangraban de dolor, lanzando los zapatos en la inmensa habitación a oscuras, fue gateando encima suya posicionandose en sus caderas.

-¡¡No me toque¡¡suélteme!!-se revolvía salvajemente, revolcándose en la cama, alborotándolo todo.

-Cálmate...-susurró el mayor rozando la caliente piel de su cuello con la punta de la nariz, notando un leve estremecimiento del más pequeño.

-Pequeño pero matón ¿eh, naruto?-se mofó en el mismo tono suave de antes-sabes que con migo no te va a funcionar, si te portas bien te prometo pagarte con la misma moneda, pero debes ovedecerme¿lo entiendes pequeño?

-¡¡NO!!...¡¡déjeme ir!!-siguió luchando sin atender a razones, mientras el mayor lo inmovilizaba pasando ambas piernas al rededor de su cintura.

-Me parece que voy a tener que domarte-comprendió al final el azabache, sujetando sin oprimir demasiado las muñecas.

-¡¡déjeme ya!!...¡¡no quiero!!-sasuke no pudo por más que abofetearlo, esa situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, el menor comenzó a llorar de nuevo, encogiéndose como un gatito asustado.

-Lo siento...pero no me has dejado otra occión-el meyor lo desvistió poco a poco cuidando el no dañarlo, buscando en el closet uno de sus pijamas de cuando era menor, suavemente lo vistió, notando leves temblores del menor, besó tiernamente las mejillas, saboreando el sabor salado de sus cristalinas lágrimas, notando como el rubio relajaba los músculos.

-¿Lo ves? así está mejor...-musitó el pelinegro acariciando su espalda, mientras lo recostaba lenta y cuidadosamente.

-Descansa...-dijo el mayor acercandose hacia él y besando la frente con delicadeza.

-De...déjeme...déjeme ir...-pidió entrecortadamente sin poder contener más lágrimas, acurrucandose en un lado de la inmensa cama.

-No...a partir de ahora, yo soy tu dueño, por eso...-añadió saliendo de la recámara-a partir de ahora, solo vivirás para complacerme a mí...

Continuará... ...

Hasta aqui, onegai diganme lo que deseen, pueden darme por saco, lanzarme tomates, sardinas, langostas y lo que quieran, pero diganme que tal les pareció ¿si?

¡¡Mil gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!!


	2. Heridas del corazón

¡¡Hola!!

Aqui de nuevo con el siguiente, espero les guste ya que este tipo de fics no se me dan muy bien, ojala de corazón les agrade y ¡¡muchisimas gracias por leer !! 

El reloj marcaba las 10:15 a.m, el sepulcral silencio inundaba cada rincón de la inmensa mansión uchiha, la cual permanecía envuelta en un sueño profundo cual castillo en ruinas, cierto azabache descansaba plácidamente en una cama de grandes dimensiones, estirándose todo lo que era de largo y un poco más, lentamente fue abriendo sus orbes oscuras como la recámara en la que se encontraba, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho.

-Hn...¿qué..?-gimió notando un pequeño bultito apollado en él, con suavidad ese pequeño peso se movió acomodandose a su lado, sasuke alarmado prendió las luces del cuarto dando un golpecito con las manos (si, control por gestos, que morro estos ricos ¬¬)

-¿Naruto?-preguntó estrañado viendo al rubio completamente acurrucado cual niño buscando la protección de un padre.

El menor permanecía a su merced, provocando un leve cosquilleo con los cabellos en el hombro del uchiha (se me olvidó decirlo, sasuke **solo **duerme con unos ajustados boxers negros peligrosamente marcados)

-Oye...naruto...¡ahí no..!-se quejó el mayor al sentir una pierna colarse entre las suyas, inquieto lo apartó a reacción, naruto se frotó con pereza las orbes cielo, desperezándose y mirando a su "amo" adormilado, lentamente se posicionó de rodillas en la cama, sin dejar de mirar al mayor, quien frunció el ceño un tanto molesto.

-Naruto¿que haces aquí? deberías estar en tu cuarto-sasuke acercó una mano a los dorados cabellos, gesto que fue rechazado por el rubio, quien de un manotazo la apartó rapidamente.

-¡Vaya! genial, te sales de tu recámara, te vienes sin permiso a la mía, me pegas un susto de muerte, me miras como a quien ve llover y para colmo me pegas, esto es increible-las palabras del mayor sonaban molestas, pero el rubio, sin hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo, acción que hizo hervir al azabache.

-Mira, no me importa que estés aqui, pero no me gusta que pasen de mi¿lo entiendes?-preguntó mirando fijamente al pequeño, quien le miraba con cansancio, pareciese no haber dormido en toda esa noche.

-¿Podrías decir algo?-recriminó ofuscado por la actitud despreocupada del menor. 

-...-absoluto silencio, sasuke cansado de eso, lo agarró del brazo arrastrándolo literalmente hacia el exterior, sin notar ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte, una de dos, o estaba sonambulo o simplemente no tenía ganas de bronca como la noche anterior, antes de nada se acomodó una bata enganchada a la cintura de un azul cielo como los ojos del menor.

-¿A dónde...vamos?-preguntó naruto adormilado, dejandose llevar como un muñeco, frotándose de nuevo los ojitos en un intento nulo de despejarse.

-A bañarte, debes despejarte un poco-respondió el mayor sin mirarlo. 

-Pero...yo quiero...bañarme solo-el pequeño alzó una ceja, cosa que se le hizo de lo más cómica al mayor, tenía que admitir que cuando quería era un encanto.

-Ni lo pienses, seguro armas alguna gorda por ahí 

-Yo no estoy gordo-dijo inocentemente mirando su cuerpecito estrañado, sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, el rubio alzó el rostro estrañado por ese gesto.

-Tu no dobe, me refería a organizar algún desperfecto 

-No me llame así-recriminó inflando los mofletes, el mayor oprimió con un dedo uno de ellos, ocasionando una pedorreta graciosa del pequeño, sacando una sonrisa torcida del azabache.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

-Me da igual, pero no me llame de esa forma 

-Como quieras, usurantonkachi

-¡Así tampoco!-entre berrinches llegaron a un espacioso cuarto, donde ingresaron con dificultad debido a la resistencia del rubio, quien no se fiaba de lo que su dueño pudiese hacerle dentro, con un gran esfuerzo consiguieron entrar, las luces se prendieron, dejando ver un lujoso e impresionante jacuzzi (creo se escribe así, si alguien lo sabe onegai que me lo diga ÚÙ) 

-¡Que grande!-esclamó el menor admirando el interior de este, en su vida había visto tal cosa desconocida y a la vez atrayente para él.

-Claro que es grande, todo aqui es "grande" naruto 

-¿Para qué sirve?-siguió curioseando y rondando a su alrededor, sasuke posó una mano en la nuca extasiado, demasiado agetreo desde por la mañana.

-Sirve para bañarse, venga desnúdate y métete dentro 

-¿¿¿EHHH¡No quiero!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo¿o piensas bañarte con ropa, dobe? 

-¡Que no me llame así baka!

-Lo que faltaba, un mocoso dándome órdenes y encima llamándome "baka" esto es el colmo enano 

-No voy a bañarme y no me puede obligar-dijo decidido cruzándose de brazos en pose seria, el mayor perdió la paciencia y de un tiron le arrancó las ropas dejándole completamente desnudo.

-¡Es un bruto!-clamó enfadado, corriendo por el cuarto de baño como una ardilla, sasuke ya sin cordura le agarró de un cachete y le tiró de golpe y porrazo al jacuzzi, llenándolo de agua caliente y sacando más reclamos que no se molestó en atender.

-Enjabónate y frótate bien, no quiero más pataletas naruto, eso va en serio 

-Pues no,no, no, no y NO-el rubio se arrinconó en un lateral, si mover ni un solo músculo, hasta que se alarmó al ver al azabache comenzar a desvestirse tambien.

-¿Que hace?-preguntó asustado, escondiéndose en el agua hasta la cabecita, dejando los cabellos rubios caer sobre su frente, el pelinegro dejó caer sensualmente la bata, deslizándola incitante por el hombro, acto seguido les tocó a los boxers, el rubio cerró los ojos con vergüenza, hasta que sintió el candente agua removerse en señal de una intromisión, abriendo exageradamente los ojitos se undió enteramente en el fondo, el mayor lo sacó sin esfuerzo y lo sentó entre sus piernas, sacando un fuerte sonrojo del rubio, quien bajó la mirada apenado. 

-Si no quieres bañarte tu tendré que hacerlo yo¿no crees?-preguntó en tono sexy, haciendo chocar su aliento en el cuello del rubio, mientras con un poco de espuma acariaba los hombros y el pecho, la espalda, sin dejar lugar sin recorrer, palpando el vientre haciendo que este se contrayera levemente, sintiendo una erección asomarse peligrosamente rozando el trasero del rubio, quien se tensó al sentir ese gran bulto crecer en forma de excitación, el menor comenzaba a suspirar y a inquietarse, volteándose frente al mayor, el cual lo sentó en sus muslos, rozando sus miembros, sacando un débil gemido del rubio e igualmente uno de su boca, ambos gemían a la para frotándose entre sí, mientras el menor se aferraba a esa fuerte y segura espalda, arañandola con rabia¿por qué si odiaba a ese uchiha le dejaba hacerle esas cosas?

No lo sabía la razón, pero su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo podía gemir ante las caricias del azabache, quien besaba el cuello con deseo, dando leves mordidas y lamidas por toda su estensión, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, introduciendo en esa delicada zona su hambrienta lengua, moviendola en circulos juguetonamente, deleitándose con los melodiosos gemidos del pequeño, quien ocultaba su ruborizado rostro en ese fuerte hombro sin dejar de rodearlo con sus bracitos, dando leves respingos e intensificando el roce de sus cuerpos, provocando más la excitación del sasuke, quien no aguantaba más la opresión y comenzó a masturbarse con precisión, dando una espectante visión al rubito, quien comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor en su cuerpecito, sin poder aguantar sus ansias de depredador, sasuke alzó desesperadamente a naruto, masajeando ambas colinas de ese deliciosamente estrecho culito que tanto le había gustado desde que le vio, a decir verdad todo en el pequeño ojiazul le gustaba, era "un angel rebelde" al que pensaba dominar costase lo que le costase. 

Dando pequeños golpes de cadera consiguió hacer fricción en ambos miembros, quemándolos entre si, mientras hacía una leve opresión en las ingles del menor, masajeándolas, meciéndolas suavemente, acariciando el ya bastante erecto miembro del menor, moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda, oprimiendo la punta, la cual dejó salir indicios del orgasmo, en un rápido movimiento alzó las piernas del rubio mediante una leve flexión de los muslos, pegando esa deliciosa entrada a su rostro, la cual comenzó a lamer como si fuese el manjar más exquisito del universo, rozando los testiculos, en glande, el cual oprimió entre sus dientes, sacando un gran gemido del pequeño, quien trató de incorporarse, pero el azabache no estaba por la lavor, asi que lo inmovilizó de nuevo, apoyando la rubia cabecita en las rodillas, mientras introducía la lengua hasta el fondo, dejándose llevar por el embriagante sabor de su fina piel, sacando suspiros desesperados del rubio, quien arqueaba asombrosamente la espalda, dandole más accesibilidad a su deliciosamente estrecha entrada, la cual deseaba profanar en ese mismo instante.

Bien sabía que muchos antes le habrían degustado antes que él, en cierto modo odiaba no poseer la virginidad de ese cuerpo creado por los dioses, pero ni modo, no podía remediarlo, las ansias de poseerlo se anteponían a cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el placer. 

Con pereza abandonó el sabor de esa suave piel, agarrando los bracitos del menor y haciendo que lo abrazase, dominándolo a su antojo, posicionando ese gran y excitado miembro en el objetivo lubricado por el agua y el sudor, sentándolo encima suya disponiéndose a entrar.

Naruto tembló, sabía de sobra lo que dolía esa intromisión y lo aterraba de sobremanera volver a sentirla de nuevo en sus entrañas, sin poder controlarlos unos fuertes espasmos recorrieron su espoina dorsal, tensando enteramente su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar violentamente, cosa que el mayor notó en seguida.

-Tranquilo...no voy a hacerte daño...-susurró besando suavemente esos carnosos labios que tanto deseaba probar, aprovechando un gemidito del menor para invadir esa cavidad bucal que nada más la estaba comenzando a probar y se estaba haciendo adicto a ella, lenta y pausadamente exploraba su interior, sin dejar lugar que recorrer, conociendo ahora la expresión "en el séptimo cielo" así se sentía en ese momento, en el cielo, atrapado en el dulce y adictivo sabor de la boca de SU pequeño, el cual rodeaba su cuello con ambos bracitos, acariciándolo tiernamente, mientras para sorpresa del mayor transformaba ese suave e inocente beso en uno pasional y voraz, mordiendo fuertemente los labios del azabache hasta hacerlos sangrar, lamiendo ese líquido dulce y atrayente con placer, mientras sostenía la nuca del mayor profundizando más el beso comenzando así una guerra de lenguas tratando de dominar al oponente, ahogando los gemidos en la boca contraria, arañandose, mordiéndose, lamiéndose y degustándose el uno al otro, toda la inocencia de un niño de doce años que el rubio pudiese tener se había perdido en el camino, o al menos eso pensaba sasuke, quien estaba sorprendido por la pasión de esa fierecilla indomable que le devoraba los labios. 

Había de haber pasado por mucho para ser de esa manera tan brutal y feroz, se notaba a leguas que tenía experiencia en esas cosas y eso en cierto modo era triste, pero real, real como que en ese momento un niño le estaba dominando a él, sasuke uchiha de diecinueve años, un hombre hecho y derecho dejándose someter por un crio que a penas empezaba a vivir¿eso era posible?

Cansado de rodeos, el azabache comenzó a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo frágil del rubio, quien enterró las uñas en la blanca espalda, ahogando los sollozos en el cuello del otro y dejando caer brillantes lágrimas, las cuales fueron retiradas por los labios de sasuke, quien repartió suaves besos por su mojado rostro, probando el sabor salado de estas, acariciando la espalda del pequeño en un intento de relajarlo. 

Eso pareció relajarlo bastante, consiguiendo que dejara de arañarlo y lo abrazara suavemente, mientras continuaba siendo besado por el pelinegro, la nariz, los ojitos, la boca, la barbilla, el cabello, el azabache se dispuso a seguir la intromisión, el rubio trató de relajarse y lo estaba consiguiendo poco a poco, hasta que esas horribles escenas le vinieron a la mente...

_FLASH BACK_

-No...me duele...one...gai...¡déjenme!-gritaba naruto desesperado, mientras era embestido rudamente por un grupo de personas a las cuales la mayoría no conocía de nada, rodeado de risas socarronas y pervertidas, miradas lujuriosas, siendo cruelmente azotado hasta el punto de desgarrar la delicada y temblorosa piel, suplicando y llorando desconsolado por un mínimo de compasión de esos hombres que desfogaban sus más bajos instintos con él, usándolo como a una muñeca de trapo, pisándolo, pateándolo, pellizcando los irritados pezones, excitándose con las lágrimas y ruegos del pequeño, mordiendo salvajemente el pequeño miembro, introduciendo palos llenos de astillas en su delicado ano, desgarrándolo cruelmente, embistiéndole con el, escuchando los gritos desgarradores del rubio, al que dos hombres sujetaban por las muñecas lastimándolas al igual que las piernas, las cuales abrían rudamente sin piedad alguna. 

-¿¡Qué¿¡te duele¡¿te gusta?!-preguntaban burlonamente mordiéndolo entre cuatro, el vientre, el pecho, el hombro, mientras dos de ellos lamían la sangre de su dañada entrada, para segundos despues volver a introducir otro palo astillado con una fuerza descomunal, sacando gritos ahogados en las repugnantes bocas de esos hombres, sintiendo como su cuello era cruelmente mordido y lamido al igual que sus lágrimas, estrujando el igual maltratado miembro, metiendo y sacando el palo desenfrenadamente, sintiendo la estrecha entrada contraerse de dolor, lo cual hacía que las astillas le desgarrasen más aun.

-¡¡NO¡¡DEJEN...ME!!...¡¡AH!!-gritaba tratando inútilmente de alejarlos, mientras era bruscamente volteado, sintiendo retirar ese molesto y desgarrador palo de sus entrañas, para sin darle tiempo a descansar un poco si quiera ser reemplazado por dos miembros de golpe, los cuales comenzaron a embestir con fuerza, mientras más y más fuertes gritos salian de los ya dañados labios del rubio, al cual obligaban a introducirse un gran y asqueroso miembro en la pequeña boca, el cual después de lamer haciendo un horrible esfuerzo por no vomitar tuvo encima que tragar el asqueroso y repugnante semen derramado, provocándole arcadas mientras tiraban fuertemente de los cabellos y nuevamente otro miembro invadía su cavidad bucal, mientras con odio y decepción mezclados miraba a orochimaru, quien sin atender a sus suplicas miraba espectante con una sádica sonrisa. 

Asi estubieron durante tres horas, penetrándolo una y otra vez, irritando la garganta quemada por ese líquido caliente y repugnante, para finalmente tirarlo en el suelo una vez estuvieron satisfechos, sin preocuparse de sus heridas internas y externas...

_FLASH BACK END_

_-_No...déjenme en paz...nh..-susurraba naruto temblando aun más violentamente que antes. 

-¿Naruto?-sasuke lo miró alarmado, mientras el menor apretaba los dientes con furia y lloraba con frustración.

-Naruto...¿estás...? 

-¡¡DEJEME!!-gritó empujándolo lejos de él, saliendo del cuarto de baño furioso, sin atender a las llamadas del mayor, lanzándose sobre la cama del cuarto que se le había asignado, llorando desconsoladamente y apretando con furia contenida las sábanas...

Continuará... ...

**LO SÉ** no tengo perdón T,T no me peguen les juro que me dolió más que a Naru escribir este capi, no me maten onegai (saca banderilla blanca) GOMEN las cosas cambian más adelante u.u 


	3. probando a seducirte

¡¡Hola!!

Aqui el siguiente, disfrutenlo y muchas gracias por sus reviews!! 

-¿¿QUÉ¡¿como has dicho?!-clamó cierto castaño con una cola acabada en punta y una cicatriz cruazandole encantadoramente la nariz, mientras miraba a su pareja con furia.

-Iruka calmate, tu mismo digiste que no querias una relación seria y podía tener libertades ¿no?

-¡Maldita sea kakashi¡es un vendido¡¡una cosa es que me la pegues con alguien que merece la pena y otra con un..¡¡ESO!! 

-Tranquilízate, tu no lo entiendes, puede que no sea de nuestra posición pero es hermoso y bastante atractivo

-Ya lo se, lo he visto, y me cabrea que encima haya dormido en TU cama 

-Si, pero yo no he dormido con él, no te pongas celoso...-el peliblanco lo atrajo hacia él, lamiendo provocativamente el cuello, canela mientras deshacia la camisa, arrinconándolo en el sofá de la sala, mientras besaba ardientemente los labios del castaño, mordiéndolos suavemente, mientras que con una mano acariaba el pecho, pellizcando los pezones.

-Ah...suel...tame...-el castaño se resistía a causa del resentimiento, empujándolo con la intención de alejarlo.

-Se que quieres...no te me vas a escapar...-kakashi lo descamisó por completo, mordiendo los hombros con hambre, mientras forcejeaba con el cierre del pantalón, iruka se revolvía molesto por la opresión del peliblanco, quien había conseguido deshacerse de los jeans negros y lanzarlos a un costado del sofá.

-Kakashi...es por la mañana, no me fastidies...

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea en cueros? pero si eres precioso tigrito-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, introduciendo la lengua y jugueteando en esa cavidad, mientras ahora forcejeaba con los boxers. 

-Nh...yaah...basta...ah...-el empresario (kakashi) lo masturbaba con precisión, moviendo la mano ansiosamente, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos del castaño, quien lentamente se rendía ante las ardientes caricias de su koi.

-Quieto...ya verás que en seguida se te pasa el cabreo...con un poco de movimiento-kakashi mordía los pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar, lamiendo ese dulce líquido con placer, descendiendo a su vientre, dejando un camino invisible de saliba, en el ombligo introdujo la hambrienta lengua, saboreando esa deliciosa piel morena que tanto le perdía, aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación y consiguiendo que el castaño se corriese en su mano con un gran gemido que claramente había controlado para no despertar al personal ni al invitado "sorpresa". 

-Eres...un capullo...kakashi...-suspiró iruka extasiado, mientras su amante bajaba los labios a su miembro y depositaba "inocentes" besos por la base, recorriendo repitiendo la misma operación hasta la punta, mordiendola fuertemente, sacando un gritito de iruka, quien le miró con cabreo.

-¡¡¿Que mierda haces kakashi?!!-clamó enfadado apartando la cabeza de su erecto miembro.

-¿Duele?-preguntó picaramente relamiendose con lascivia, cosa que sin querer sacó un gemido de deseo del castaño. 

-Pues...aún no has visto nada...-kakashi lo volteó de espaldas, con ambas manos alzó las caderas, incandose y posicionandose entre sus piernas, sin hacer caso omiso a los reclamos de iruka.

Sin dar tiempo a nada introdujo su lengua, explorando esa exquisita y deliciosamente estrecha entrada, mientras que la mano libre (la otra sostenía la cadera) se dedicaba a darle placer delante, escuchando gemidos más desesperados del otro, dejándose llevar por el sabor de su piel, metiéndola y sacándola desenfrenadamente, pareciese querer trasparsarlo, una vez se cansó salió de su interior, relamiéndose sensualmente mientras iruka luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos del placer inmenso que sentía. 

-Eres...un perver...hatake kakashi-el peliblanco sonrió divertido volteandolo de nuevo, embistiendo su miembro con la rodilla, oprimiendo esa delicada zona, sacando más gemidos fuertes de iruka, quien trataba de no armar escandalo.

-Kakashi..ahh...ya...para...nos van...ahh...a descubrir...ahh...-el peliblanco sin atender las peticiones de su koi seguia su cometido, cada vez más excitado, se posicionó encima del castaño, rozando los miembros y quemandolos entre sí, iruka luchaba por no gritar de placer, mientras kakashi brincaba excitado encima suya, intensificando el contacto entre los dos, sintiendose más ayá del séptimo cielo, clamando el nombre del castaño al agual que este el suyo, cansado de eso alzó las piernas a la altura de sus hombros, acariciando descaradamente su entrada, sintiendo tensar el cuerpo de su amante. 

-Ya...ah...hazlo...onegai...-iruka estaba desesperado, no podía con la presión, el peliblanco se dispuso a entrar cuando...

-Vaya, veo que interrumpo algo "interesante"-se burló itachi ingresando en la sala, mirando con diversión la escena comprometedora de la pareja. 

-¿Y tu quien demonios te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no te importa?-iruka sonaba molesto, mirando con enfado al pelinegro, quien le sostuvo desafiante la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero la culpa es vuestra por ser tan "discretitos" no tengo la culpa que parezcais una olla a presión-se mofó sacando un violento sonrojo de ambos. 

-¡¡OYE NO ME TOQUES LOS HUEVOS IMBÉCIL!!-iruka se alzó sin importarle su desnudez, mientras kakashi se escondía detrás suya.

-No es necesario...si ya te los han tocado demasiado ¿no te parece?-itachi seguía vacilandolo, iruka comenzaba a "calentarse" demasiado. 

-¡¡ESTÁ VISTO QUE NO SABES EL PELIGRO QUE CORRES NI COMO ME ESTÁS PONIENDO!!

- lo siento, no eres mi tipo, los prefiero... menos escandalosos 

Iruka cabreado alzando el puño se dispuso a pegarlo, itachi lo esquivó con maestría y de un codazo lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo. 

-¡¡HIJO DE..!!-el castaño volvió a por otra, kakashi se interpuso protegiendo al moreno, quien torció maliciosamente una sonrisa.

-¡¡¿Por qué lo defiendes¿¡¡no has visto como me ha tratado?!! 

-Iruka cálmate ¿si? tiene razón, en otro momento nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?

-TKS...-el castaño agarró su ropa, se vistió rapidamente y se fue, dando un soberano portazo en el camino. 

-Ejem...yo voy...a vestirme...espérame..-el peliblanco corrió avergonzado hacia su habitación, seguido de la mirada penetrante de itachi, quien a sus anchas se sentó en frente del televisor, prendiendolo y acomodandose con descaro.

-Ahi dios...no puedo creer que nos haya visto...-kakashi estaba rojo, la primera impresión dada a su "mascota" no había resultado muy...educativa. 

-Seguro se está partiendo a mi costa...y encima iruka se ha enfadado con migo...-en un descuido se le enredaron los pantalones de vestir, haciendole caer al suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó itachi recargado en la puerta, mirandolo felinamente, kakashi se estremeció, esa mirada le comenzaba a agradar demasiado. 

-Ah..pues si...algo de ayuda me vendría bien-el pelinegro se le acercó gateando sensualmente, posicionandose encima suya.

-Itachi...¿que te parece si me dejas moverme libremente? así no me ayudas na...-los labios calientes del moreno apresaron los suyos, moviéndose de la manera más sexy y provocativa que se podría imaginar, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su miembro por encima de los boxers, sacando un gemido ahogado del peliblanco en su boca. 

-Ita...chi...que...haces...pa...ra...-pidió entre beso y beso, mientras el moreno introducía su ansiosa lengua en esa cabidad bucal, mordiendo la suya, saboreando cada rincón con deseo, para repentinamente abandonar sus labios y caminar hacia el exterior.

-Perdona...-fue lo unico que dijo antes de abandonar la recamara. 

-¿Pero que..¡cabronazo me ha robado la cartera!-clamó kakashi inspeccionándose los bolsillos del pantalón con rabia-¡¡ITACHI!!-llamó saliendo detras con dificultad debido a su problemilla del enganche, dandose cuenta con horror de que había desaparecido.

-Mierda...¡el muy ratero se ha salido a la calle¡¡YO LO MATO!!-como alma que lleba el diablo salió de la casa, cerrando con un portazo que hizo retumbar la casa. 

-Este es el decimosexto cliente del dia, esto marcha kabuto-dijo orochimaru satisfecho, mientras dos hombres embestian fieramente a dos chicos, uno rubio, de ojos celestes cual zafiro y apariencia delicada y femenina, el otro pelirojo con ojos profundos como el mar, los cuales mantenía cerrados presa del dolor.

-Hum...eres...delicioso...ahh...-uno de los hombre arañaba las caderas del rubio, empujándolo contra el suelo y profundizando si se podía más, mientras con voz ronca clamaba su nombre, en una ultima y profunda embestida se derramó en su interior, lo mismo pasó con el otro chico, ambos clientes los dejaron en el suelo satisfechos, pagando el dinero acordado con el ojiesmeralda, para segundos despues avandonar la sala de torturas. 

-Deidara, sasori, vístanse ya y largense a sus celdas-ordenó roncamente, los chicos le hicieron caso, agarrando su uniforme de esclavos, mientras el ojiesmeralda reía cruelemnte.

-Un poco más y podremos salir de este orrendo pias kabuto...solo falta un poco más... 

-Paciencia señor, ya falta muy poco...-un fuerte disparo se escuchó en el exterior, alterando el tran quilo ambiente, orochimaru alarmado corrió a ver que pasaba.

-¡¡SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO, NO TIENE ESCAPATORIA OROCHIMARU¡¡SALGA!! 

-¡¡MALDICIÓN¡¡LA POLICIA!!-gritó horrorizado, mientras kabuto agarraba las armas y se envolvía en un tiroteo, el ojiesmeralda se dispuso a agarrar a los esclavos, amenazándolos con una pistola dirigiéndolos a la salida secreta, haciéndolos ingresar en una furgoneta de enormes dimensiones, no pensaba dejar que le capturasen...

Contitnuará... ... 

Perdonen, se que este capi está soso pero ando con una gripe tremenda y no me salió otra cosa ÚÙ 

Espero aun asi les haya gustado!! 


	4. Picardía

**  
**

¡¡Hola!!

En este capi, lemon, espero les guste y me digan que debo y no debo cambiar, muchisimas gracias por leer y espero disfruten nn

-¡GAARA!-llamó temari furiosa, buscando al pelirojo por toda la mansión sabaku.

-Temari ¿que es este escándalo? vas a despertar a toda la ciudad...

-Kankuro¿puedes creer que el incosciente de nuestro hermanito a traído un recogido a casa?

-Oye, gaara ya está mayorcito como para que le andes regañando como si fueses su mamá, déjalo que haga lo que quiera ¿si?

-Pero es un grosero, esta noche le he pillado haciendo no sé que cosas en el baño y gimiendo como un borrego

-Yo tambien hago "esas cosas" de vez en cuando, no es nada malo, tu no entiendes por que eres una mujer

-Mira, no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer a escondidas, pero gaara no puede comportarse de esta manera

-No ha dormido en toda la noche, ya sabes que padece de insomnio, dejale dormir un poco

-Está bien, pero cuando despierte me va a oir-la rubia con un gesto de superioridad se dirigió al salón, dejando a un agobiado kankuro en el pasillo del dormitorio, su hermanita podía ser bien caprichosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Hum...-musitó el pelirrojo somñoliento, sin despertarse totalmente giró su cuerpo 90º, topándose con unos finos y soculentos labios que rozaron sensualmente con los suyos, en ese momento despertó alterado.

-¿Pero quien..?-neji estaba a su lado, a penas con unos atrevidos boxers agustados, con el cabello cubriendo incitantemente su rostro, su cabeza apoyada en su fuerte hombro y una de sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-Oye tu...-de un leve empujón lo retiró de su lado, el ojiblanco le miró medio dormido.

-¿Puede saberse que haces en MI cama?

-Dormir¿no se ve?-preguntó con una risita socarrona que molestó a su "amo"

-Pues ve a dormir a otra parte mocoso, aqui duermo yo ¿entendido?

-No me digiste en donde debia pasar la noche ayer, así que pensé que no te importaría dormir con migo-dijo recostandose marcando una distancia más o menos prudente entre ambos.

-Te equivocaste, vete de aqui ahora mismo-el pelirrojo le lanzó un pijama a la cara, el pelinegro lo cogió algo molesto por la manera de ofrecérselo de gaara.

-No hacía falta ser brusco, señor-dijo con enfado, alzándose de su lado con molestia.

-La próxima vez que te sirva de lección, aqui el que manda soy yo

-...-El ojiblanco comenzó a vestirse lentamente, como con síntomas de sueño, a propósito se dejó caer encima suya, colándose entre las piernas de gaara, el cual estaba más rojo que su cabello, y ya es decir...

-Lo siento...me enredé-mintió finjiendo inocencia cuando poseía toda la picardía del mundo, por algo era el favorito de orochimaru.

-A mi si que no me enredas¿no lo habrás hecho a posta, verdad neji?

-Te molesta que esté con tigo-preguntó con un tono endemoniadamente sexy, besándole la oreja con picardía.

-Te la estás cargando-gaara si de por sí ya era gélido, la actitud del moreno le helaba más.

-Que miedo...-el ojiblanco comenzó a desabrochar la parte superior del pijama del pelirojo, depositando suaves y sensuales besos por su torso, rodeando los pezones, haciendo una excitante circular alrededor de su aun dormido miembro, neji sonrió con malicia, pensaba hacer a ese pedazo de carne caliente despertar de golpe, sin hacer caso a los reclamos del mayor, deslizó los pantalones por los muslos, acariciándolos lascivamente y arañándolos con furia, como una pantera se lanzó a sus labios, devorándolos con hambre felina, relamiéndose de una forma peligrosamente sexy, a gaara si no se le había caido la baba ya, no tardaría en hacerlo.

-Ya...basta...ah..-el pelirojo sujetó el rostro del menor con ambas manos, haciéndole dejar su erecto miembro al cual pareciese querer torturar sin ningun tipo de miramientos.

-Eres...un...chico...muy...malo...-susurró mientras lo besaba, correspondiendo las intenciones del otro, quien satisfecho introducia su ansiosa lengua en esa cavidad bucal que tanto deseaba, explorando curioso todo a su paso, jugueteando con la del mayor, danzando eróticamente con perversión, mordiéndose con hambre, degustándose el uno al otro.

Neji abandonó esos deliciosos labios descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, recorriendo con humedos besos todo el lugar, lamiendo los pezones con lujuria, probando esa blanca y suave piel, sintiendo al pelirrojo presionar su cabeza contra su miembro, notando la ansiedad por ser atendido.

Sin más miramientos lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, moviéndola jugetonamente en círculos, sintiendo estremecerse el cuerpo de debajo suyo, reemplazó las lamidas por mordiscos, demandantes besos de deseo, provocando indicios del orgasmo resbalar incitantes por sus labios, los cuales relamió degustando el delicioso nectar biscoso y amargo que tantas veces había probado y al cual estaba acostumbrado, divirtiéndose con el intenso rubor de las mejillas de su amante suvió a su vientre, rozándolo descaradamente con su miembro, sacando desesperados reclamos del mayor, sin hacerse de rogar se auto penetró de golpe, sacando un intenso gemido de placer de gaara y otro de dolor de su boca.

Sin darse tiempo a acostumbrarse al gran miembro que le desgarraba el ano, comenzó a brincar con fuerza, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, aumentando el ritmo cuanto más se excitaba, gaara desesperado tomó sus caderas, imponiéndole la velocidad de las estocadas, las cuales cada vez se tornaban más violentas y salvajes, sus gemidos excitantes inundaban cada rincón de la enorme habitación, mientras dos cuerpos brillantes por el sudor se revolcaban fieramente en la amplia cama, en una fuerte y dolorosa embestida a la vez que profunda gaara se derramó e su interior, llenándolo de su ser, inudando las entrañas del más joven, quien gimió exageradamente, cosa que alarmó al otro, quien se alzó abrazándolo, profundizando más la penetración, provocando otro gran gemido de neji.

-¿Estás...bien?-preguntó exhausto, mirando al menor echar hacia atrás la cabeza, victima del intenso placer que sentía, como una pantera se lanzó sobre él, moviéndose vertiginosamente, sin control alguno, esa última embestida le había causado un placer demasiado intenso al tocar un punto deliciosamente placentero en su interior, pero gaara estaba demasiado cansado, asi que alzó al menor, sentándolo de golpe en una fuerte estocada que segun él, sería la última, neji gimió presa del éxtasis derramándose entre sus vientres, el mayor le volteó debajo suyo, aun en su interior dejó caer suavemente su peso sobre ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Pero el ojiblanco seguía brincando, quería más, sensualmente se movía de arriba a abajo, buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos, gaara, quien no estaba más por la lavor, lo embistió complaciéndolo fuertemente, traspasándolo, sacando un grito de placer de neji, quien satisfecho empujó levemente su pecho, sacándolo de sí y dejándose abrazar por gaara, quien se derrumbó presa del agotamiento, ese despertar había sido bastante movido...

**  
**

Hasta aqui llegamos, espero les haya gustado!!

**  
**


	5. Chibiblonde

Aqui de nuevo, gracias por seguir mis bobadas y un fuerte besote para ustedes queridos lectores, los quiero nn

-Naruto...vamos, no me digas que piensas quedarte encerrado todo el dia... 

-...-el rubio se encontraba encogido de piernas, hecho un obillo en un rincón, temblando como un gatitodesvalido y asustado.

-Oye...chibi...-el azabache, al ver sus intentos por una comversación decente ser anulados, se acercó con tacto al rubio, acariciando de nuevo su rubio cabello, se le hacía curioso, le recordaba a los rayos del sol, ese suave y brillante cabello se le comenzaba ha hacer adictivo. 

Un manotazo dado con toda mala leche le impactó de lleno en la blanca mano, erojeciendola al instante, sasuke frunció el ceño mosqueado¿cuantos golpes había recivido en un solo dia?

-Oye, me vas a dejar la mano como la bandera de japón¿que demonios te pasa?-sasuke sonaba molesto, y no era para menos, desde su primer y tal como iban las cosas ultimo encuentro no habían hecho más que discutir como un matrimonio veinteañero. 

-Fuera...-susurró apenas audible pero suficientemente fuerte para que su amo lo oyese.

-Vamos, no la pagues con migo, no se que diablos te hicieron esos tipos ni me interesa, ahora eres MIO ¿entiendes? 

-¡¡VALLASE Y DEJEME EN PAZ!!-naruto le dió un cojinazo directo al rostro, agresión que el mayor esquivó en un auto-reflejo, como si ya se lo esperase, viniendo de ese fierecilla, cualquier cosa era de esperar, al menos a su padecer...

-No seas niñato, me estoy esforzando por ser amable con tigo pero la paciencia tiene un limite y el mio no tarda en llegar, asi que por tu propio bien aprende a respetar ¿queda claro?-sasuke se comenzaba a poner bastante "caliente" (no piensen mal ustedes tampoco XD) 

-Déjeme solo...no quiero que me moleste...¡¡VALLASE YA!!-otro cojin directo a la cara, sasuke más verde que hulck, con un cabreo impresionante le devolvió el golpe, el rubio lo esquivó, pero el muy despistado se fue a caer de la cama (con lo grande y amplia que es ¬¬)

-Eres un usurantonkachi-el azabache gateó hasta el otro lado, estendiendole una mano al menor, el cual se cruzó de brazos e infló graciosamente los mofletes, sasuke supiró, ese enano era mas dificil de lo que pensaba. 

-Ven aqui ¬¬-naruto niega energicamente con la cabeza.

-Ven aqui ¬¬#-misma operación. 

-¡¡VEN AQUI YAAA!! -naruto corre cagando leches posicionandose a su lado.

-Así me gusta

-Hgrhfhgshj-interpreten un rugido de estomago, no soy muy buena con los efectos de sonidos, ya lo saben ÚÙ 

-Tienes hambre ¿ne? si no has comido nada con tanta tonteria tuya, dobe ¬¬

-Cállese ¬¬ 

-La madre que te...bueno ya vale, vamos a la sala a que te sirvan el desayuno, agradece, vas a probar la mejor comida de tu vida, tienes suerte, dobe-ambos caminaron al comedor despues de una mirada asesina de naruto, sasuke dió la orden y ni que mandado hacer, un banquete digno de reyes se sirvió en la inmensa mesa donde al menos podrían comer veinte personas y aun sobraban bastantes asientos (XD)

-Sírvete tu mismo-el azabache le destapó personalmente las cazuelas que cubrían la exquisita comida, el rubio babeó¡cuanta variedad¡que delicia para el paladar! jamás se imagino tener el placer de provar tanta comida en un solo dia, cuando bajo la tutela de orochimaru a penas le daban unas migajas de pan y lanzadas por el suelo, con ojitos chispeantes y aun babeando gateó encima de la mesa. 

-¡No me babees en la comida so guarro¡sientaté y comportate naruto!-sasuke lo agarró del cogote y lo sentó de golpe en la silla, el rubio le miró como canival.

-¡No me de ordenes baka! 

-Enano de mierda, ya me estás tocando los co...modines ¬¬

-BAH ¬¬ 

-Señor sasuke, que aproveche-dijo una criada (concretamente el ama de llaves) con una gentil reverencia, el azabache asintió gentilmente y comenzó a sujetar uno de los al menos doce cubiertos servidos.

-¡Sasuke-teme¿¿para qué tanto cubierto?? 

-No te alarmes, empieza de izquierda a derecha y al centro, cada uno tiene su función, los del centro procura no usarlos demasiado, cortan

-No me enterado de nada ¬¬ 

-Pues...te aguantas

-Teme ¬¬-el rubio imitó los movimientos del mayor, ya que con esa "explicación" del uchiha no había aprendido mucho. 

-Aprendes rápido

-A la fuerza, no te digo ¬¬-sasuke rió interiormente, le encantaba el caracter del pequeño, le parecía de lo más encantador posible. 

-Está bien, toma...-el pelinegro le sirvió un gran bol de ramen. 

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó naruto embriagado por el olor.

-La especialidad de la casa, ramen, te gustará-el rubio lo agarró confuso y comenzó a comer, despues de la primera impresión se tragó el bol entero, a sasuke se le escurría la comida embobado por la capacidad depredadora del menor. 

-Etaba...mu...beno...sauke...

-No hables con la boca llena, dobe 

-¡¡Que no me llame así !!

-Lo que digas, oye, vamos a ir de compras, así que come rapidito chibi

-¿De compras¿que es eso?-preguntó con carita inocente (me lo como 0) 

-¿No sabes lo que es ir de compras? eres más burrico de lo que pensaba, bueno, quiero decir que voy a conseguirte ropa buena y lujosa, ahora eres mio, asi que debes vestir elegantemente como todo un rico ¿lo entiendes?

-SSS...NOP 

-Da igual, termina-sasuke se alzó de la mesa, el menor aprovechó su ausencia para jalarse todo lo que pilló y más (es tan tragón como XD no se como no engordo)

-¡¡ITACHIIII!!-kakashi buscaba al pelinegro por toda la ciudad, el pelinegro no mostraba su colita (no piensen raro) por ningun lado, el peliblanco aumentó la velocidad como un lunatico, pensaba darle una lección a ese descarado, calculador, frio, ratero y por que no...¡SEXYYY! (no pude resistirlo ) 

-Como le coga le voy a meter de todo menos miedo-susurró encolerizado, con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y una vena inchada en la frente, estaba más que cabreado, en esos momentos mataría a su abuela si fuese necesario.

-¡TE PILLÉ!-ahi estaba itachi, saliendo del centro comercial con al menos diez mil bolsas de compra, kakashi casi se desmalla de una taquicardia al ver venir una bajada considerable de su cuenta. 

-¡¡¡¿PERO QUE COÑO HA PASADO CON MI DINERO ITACHI MAMÓN!!!?-gritó histérico, el moreno solo le miró divertido con aires de: aqui hago lo que me da la gana ¿que pasa? made in itachi sexy boy.

-¡¡Te hice una pregunta itachi!! 

-¿No es obvio? tu dinero se ha ido de vacaciones permanentes a causa de una permanente suma de gastos¿no te importa verdad?

-¡¡TE MATO¡¡TIRA PA EL COCHE YA!! 

-Bueno, pero sin empujar ¿eh?

-No, si encima datelas de gallito, hay que joerse ¬¬ 

Ambos subieron al polideportivo del peliblanco, dirigiendose a toda pastilla hacia la casa, donde tendrían una "intensa charla"...

¡¡LEMON KAKAITA!! proximo capi, no se impacientes, planeando super lemon muajajaja (risa perver saki´s mode on) ¡¡hasta el siguiente y cuidense muchisimo tods:p 


	6. Intenso castigo

¡¡Hola!!

aqui el lemon prometido, estaba medio dormida asi que no se que tal quedó, pero espero de corazón les guste y sin rodeos, disfruten nn

-Te juro que te capo...¡¡YO TE CAPO!!-kakashi arrastraba al pelinegro con furia, mientras este permanecía impasible a sus amenazas, con una rabia animal derribó la puerta de la casa para después empujar a su "esclavo" dentro, con un soberano portazo la cerró de nuevo.

-Si sigues así vas a romper la casa

-La culpa es solo tuya, eres un maldito cabrón¡¡maldita sea itachi que gracias a mi estás bajo un techo por dios¿¿como te atreviste a robarme??

-Vamos, solo fueron...900 dólares

-¿¿SOLO¡¡¿TE PARECE POCO?!!

-...-Itachi se encogió de hombros, pareciese estar riendose de él, y eso le enfurecía más de lo que ya de por si estaba.

-Oye, al menos puedes pedirme perdón¿no crees?-itachi suelta una risita burlona y ofensiva, mirándole despectivamente.

-¡Suficiente¡ya estoy harto! me interrumpes cuando estoy con iruka, nos peleamos por TU culpa, me robas el dinero, te lo gastas en tonterías y encima te burlas de mi, no,no,no ¡eso no te lo paso!-el mayor le agarró fuertemente de un brazo y lo obligó a seguirlo a la habitación, una vez dentro le lanzó sobre la cama.

-Eres un niñato, arrogante, creído, fanfarrón, descarado y ladrón...-insultó mientras sacaba enérgicamente la camisa-y yo...te voy a enseñar...a respetarme...-mientras hablaba gateaba felinamente sobre el moreno, posando ambas piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de itachi, quien se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente.

-Oye, 1º-tu noviecito fue quien se lo buscó, ya viste que intentó pegarme, yo solo me defendí y ya 2º-no te robé...digamos lo tomé prestado 3º-no me lo gasté en tonterias, necesitaba ropa ¿no? y además, estás forrado¿que te importa perder unos cuantos dolares? y 4º-no me burlo de ti¿es que no puedo reirme agusto o qué? perdona pero ni que fueras dios ¿no te parece?

-Mira, no intentes justificarte por que no te va a servir de nada, además yo te compré, eres de mi propiedad y esa osadia que has tenido hace un momento no se la paso ni a mi madre, asi que para gallito ya estoy yo¿entendiste?

-Está bien...lo que tu digas-el moreno le miraba como a quien ve llover, kakashi ya se enfadaba demasiado, no podía evitarlo, bien ese descarado le gustaba, su caracter fiero, indomable, sensual...pero pensaba dejarle claro quien mandaba...

Con fiereza oprimió la clavicula, devorando cada centimetro de esa blanca y sedosa piel impropia de un esclavo, estaba incluso más cuidada que la suya que tenía más recursos para ello, como un hambriento repartió feroces mordidas por toda su estensión, mientras su mano libre la ocupaba en desvestir al moreno, dejandolo como dios lo trajo al mundo, aun cortándole la retirada comenzó a desvestirse él, con movimientos suaves y candentes, a la vez que sensuales, mientras el de debajo suyo observaba espectante cada uno de sus movimientos, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Quitó sus zapatos lanzandolos a los estremos de la cama, mientras que el moreno se dejaba hacer, el mayor repartía de vez en cuando un piquito, mordiendo el labio inferior, mientras acariciaba los cabellos noche suavemente, itachi coló una pierna entre sus partes, oprimiendolas descaradamente, frotando su ya marcada erección de forma dolorosa para kakashi pero placentera para él, terminó de arrancarle la camisa impaciente por acariciarlo, arañando su pecho con fuerza bruta, al igual que las contorneadas caderas del mayor, las cuales se movian sensualmente en un baile erótico que excitaba y estimulaba con fuertes espasmos los dos cuerpos.

Forcejeó con el cierre del pantalón, con estrañeza vio como una mano del moreno le ayudaba en su azaña, acariciando ese pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante que comenzaba a despertar, una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos comenzaron la acción, el peliblanco se lanzó como un lobo al cuello del menor, retomando las ardientes caricias, lamiéndolo como a una paleta, disfrutando de su sabor, mientras acariciaba con pasión su miembro, moviendose juguetonamente de arriba a abajo, estrujándolo, amasándolo placenteramente, pasando por el escroto, el cual pellizcó fuertemente, obteniendo como respuesta un ligero bote del moreno, abandonó el cuello para apresar sus finos y deliciosos labios, itachi no se oponía a ninguna de las caricias del peliblanco, más bien las disfrutaba, con la cantidad de hombres que lo habían tocado jamás se sintió tan bien, relajado, le gustaba, le gustaba de veras y no pensaba pararlo.

El mayor al notar un placentero pinchazo recorrer su espina dorsal incrementó la velocidad de la masturbación, mientras el moreno no soltaba ni un solo gemido, estaba tan acostumbrado que ninguna de las cosas que le hacía tenian efecto en él, mosqueado incrementó al ritmo, hasta que un liquido viscoso y caliente inundó su mano, pero ni un gemido, solo se limitó a arquearse felinamente, a penas en un inaudible suspiro.

Kakashi lo lamió con placer, retirando los restos del miembro del moreno, mordió la punta con la clara intención de hacerlo gemir, pero nada, otro suspiro, el peliblanco se estaba cabreando, él hasta ese momento era al unico al que se sentía en la habitación, y eso no le gustaba nada, bajó a su entrada, la cual lamió hasta el fondo, embistiendo levemente, más gemidos de su parte, ninguno de itachi, subió por sus piernas, degustando las ingles, los muslos, esa piel le llevaba a la locura, bajó al vientre, repartiendo leves mordisquitos por el ombligo, esta vez notó un pequeño estremecimiento, había hallado una zona sensible, empecinado en sacar un gemido del moreno, introdujo la lengua en esa pequeña cavidad, provando todo el lugar.

Nada, ni por esas, itachi ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, solo apoyaba la cabeza de lado en la comoda almohada, sin impactarse absolutamente de nada, subió a los pezones, mordiéndolos fuertemente, lamiéndolos con deseo, esa actitud del moreno le excitaba, era todo un reto conseguir que gimiera a sus toques, lamió el torso, besandolo calidamente, adoraba su sabor, besó los hombros y de nuevo al cuello, la barbilla, la oreja, recorriendo su rostro, mientras el menor por primera vez le daba una caricia en la espalda, pasándola suavemente hasta llegar al trasero, el cual oprimió maliciosamente, sacando un gran gemido de kakashi, quien en un descuido hizo rozar sus miembros fogosamente, otro gemido más del peliblanco, digamoslo así:kakashi:105 itachi:0

Dio brincos intensificando el contacto entre los dos cuerpos, quemándose entre si, mientras el moreno introducía dos dedos de golpe por el ano, esta bez fue un grito del mayor, quien con rabia se deshizo del agarre y alzó las piernas hasta la cintura, las cuales se entrelazaron a la altura de su trasero, kakashi se dispuso a prepararlo para una penetración, pero el moreno sin más rodeos se introdujo de un golpe de cadera, consideraba estar bastante lubricado con las lamidas anteriores en su entrada.

De forma irresistiblemente sexy comenzó un vaivén de arriba a abajo, rozando el vientre con su miembro, llevando al peliblanco a la locura, emvistiéndose rudamente, sin auto-compasión, lo metia y sacaba fuertemente, dando fuertes y pasionales estocadas, sacando más y más gemidos de kakashi, pero el no gemia nada aun, aumentaron el ritmo segun la excitación, brincando con pasión, con un ronco y varonil gemido kakashi se corrió en su interior, inundandolo de ese calorcillo agradable, itachi lo hizo entre sus vientres aun sin gemir, lo sacó de su interior con un empujón y lo tiró al suelo, kakashi lo miró con enfado.

Se tiró sobre él de nuevo con ganas de rebancha, besando fieramente los labios, el moreno le correspondía con la misma fogosidad, agarrando fuertemente los cabellos plata, profundizando más el beso, recorriendose mutuamente con un ferviente deseo, de un embiste el peliblanco lo penetró de nuevo, tumbandolo sobre la cama, itachi se cansaba de esa postura asi que ambos se sentaron a horcajadas, mientras kakashi le besaba con pasión el cuello y la boca, asfixiandolo, empezó a embestirlo de nuevo, con fuerza, sin piedad, itachi arañaba su espalda con la clara y maliciosa intención de dejarle marca, el cuerpo del peliblanco tembló, haciéndole desplomarse sobre itachi, dejándolo de nuevo tumbado, sin dejar de embestirle continuó apoyándose a ambos lados de su rostro.

Seguía embistiendo rudamente, saltando encima suya, haciendo si se podia más salvaje la intromisión, rodaron hasta el suelo, cayendo el mayor encima suya, salió de él, para posicionar su trasero en alto dandole la espalda, de nuevo lo penetró por tercera vez, azotó las caderas contra el suelo profundizandolo más, se lanzaba hacia alante brincando con ansia, quería traspasarlo, descoyuntarlo, siguió azotando sus caderas más enérgicamente, una vez se cansó de nuevo salió de él, posicionándose ambos de pie, lo cargó contra la parez y lo penetró por cuarto asalto, rasgando la nivea piel contra el muro de cemento, mientras el moreno luchaba por estar erguido, reconocía que esa fiereza de kakashi le intimidaba un poco, gimiendo lascivamente siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza, a cada estocada se escuchaba algo desgarrarse en el ano del moreno, pero aun asi no se quejaba y gemía en ningun momento.

Salió de él, lo puso de espaldas, quinta penetración (XD) cuatro golpes de cadera profundo, seis intermedio y cinco punzantes y orgasmo, el caliente liquido y la sangre resbalaban por la entrada de itachi, siguió embistiéndolo a pesar del cansancio, alzando las piernas y rodeando su cintura, dejando al moreno al aire, como si volara, arañando las paredes y sujetándose a unas cortinas para no caerse, pero la presión les hizo caer al suelo de nuevo, como una carretilla (me estoy pasando ¬¬U) siguió saliendo y entrando, lamiendo el miembro del moreno que rozaba con su rostro incitantemete, mientras las largas y firmes piernas rodeaban su cuello, en un ronco y fuerte gemido se corrió por tercera vez dentro de él, pero no, queria más, mucho más...

cogió un aro de su mesilla de noche y se lo enroscó a itachi en el pene, este le miró cabreado.

-¿Pero que coño haces¡quita eso!-le ordenó furioso, kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías haberte aprovechado y correrte antes...ahora no te dejaré...-con malicia sacó un consolador de tamaño mediano de un cajón, sin miramientos se lo introdujo por el ano, itachi frunció dolorosamente el ceño, eso le había dolido, pero no, no gimió, kakashi se auto-penetró encima suya, comenzó a embestirse fuertemente, itachi se quejaba levemente, no le dejaba acostumbrarse si se movia tan rapido, gimiendo del éxtasis continuó con las salvajes embestidas, la entrada de itachi se contraía del dolor, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la dura invasión, el anillo rozaba las paredes interiores de kakashi, llevándolo a la perdición extrema, se tumbó encima del moreno, embistiéndose con más impetu, moviéndose en círculos placenteramente para ambos, en una última y dolorosa embestida se corrió por cuarta vez en su interior, mientras itachi sin poder hacerlo le miró amenazante, el peliblanco retiró el anillo de su pene y le dejó descargar agusto, kakashi cayó al suelo presa del agotamiento.

-¿Me...pu...edes...ex...pli...car...por...qué...no...has...ge...mido...ni...una...sola...vez?-dijo entrecortadamente casi afónico.

-JA...cuando me provoques...lo haré...-el moreno cogió su ropa y fresco como una rosa se acomodó el cabello y salió de la recamara, dejando a kakashi con un aura de depresión rodeándole...

**  
**

¿Que tal quedó? espero que bien, ojala les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por leer


	7. nuevos empleados

Aqui el siguiente, no me maten que se me acabaron las ideas --U espero les agrade y mil gracias por leerme chics besotes

-No podemos correr riesgos, debemos ser precavidos, quien sabe y ese desgraciado nos anda buscando 

-Pero...si nos encuentra nos matará, tenemos que escaparnos

-No...espera...-dos jovenes uno pelirrojo de ojos mar y otro rubio de ojos cielo comversaban de forma preocupante, mientras trataban de cubrir las apariencias, con un dinero robado habían renovado su bestuario, el rubio portaba una camisa holgada y jeans negros ajustados, marcando descaradamente su prieto trasero, el pelirrojo portaba una camisa sin cuello, dejando una sensual abertura que dejaba ver parte del pecho blanquecino, unos jeans azul oscuro tirando a negro y unas gafas de sol negras, las cuales ocultaban sus bellos ojos. 

-Deidara si seguimos haciendo el tonto nos van a descubrir, aunque esa basura ande oculta por las autoridades puede echarnos en falta, no podemos quedarnos aqui expuestos a quien sabe qué cosas

-No me importa, no voy a regresar allá, así que no sigas y mejor busquemos algún lugar en donde quedarnos por un tiempo, debemos buscar trabajo 

-¿Trabajo? por si no lo sabías lo único que sabemos hacer es prostituirnos dei-chan-dijo el pelirrojo ironizando.

-No hay problema, podemos buscar a ita-chan 

-¿Itachi? pero a él ya lo compró ese tal hatake kakahi

-¡¡SI!! el dueño de industrias chidori, poseedor de una incalculable fortuna y la vamos a disfrutar 

-Estás loco¿cómo diablos pretendes ingresar a su mansión sin que te descubran?

-Nos haremos pasar por...no sé¿dependientes? 

-Deidara, no quiero ser brusco, pero eres un jodido capullo

-¡No me cortes el rollo sasori! es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, estaremos seguros, a orochimaru no se le ocurriría buscarnos aquí¿verdad? 

-Eso sí...ok, pero eso sí, por favor piensate muy bien lo que vas a hacer

-Ya lo pensé, no tenemos alternativa, créeme, es lo mejor 

-Ya, lo que tu digas majete ¬¬U

-Deja de ironizar y ponte firme de una vez, tenemos que buscar rápido una solución a este lío 

-Esta bien, vámonos...-ambos dejaron el restaurante en el que se encontraban, sin apenas reparar en la cuenta, estaban de masiado nerviosos para eso. 

-No...¡ja! esto es increible...-el pelinegro miraba atentamente las noticias, el peliblancoo adormilado se acercó curioso.

-¿Qué resulta tan increible? 

-Míralo tú mismo, no me apetece hablar...

-Que mala uva tienes...-el peliblanco escuchó atentamente, asombrado por los acontecimientos sucedidos en las últimas horas... 

**"Orochimaru, conocido como el mayor y más cruel traficante de menores ha huído tras ser descubierto por las autoridades, la policía no ha logrado atraparlo aún, el famoso traficante ha desaparecido como la nada, todavía no se sabe bien en donde puede andar escondído ese rufian..."**

**-**Hum...vaya, esto si es una sorpresa sorpresiva-comentó kakashi con unas impresionantes ojeras marcadas en ambos ojos bicolor, con la cara sombreada y flácida a parte del tono blanquecino o más bien pálido que hacía que los signos en la parte inferior de los jos resaltaran más.

-Menuda cara, no muestras mucho entusiasmo 

-Es que estoy dormido...gomen

-Ya...bueno, no me importa, me voy a duchar-el pelinegro se alzó, caminó en dirección al baño, el peliblanco se frotó perezosamente los ojos, notando irritación, torpemente se dirigió a la cocina, preparándose un rico desayuno que desprendía su delicioso olor por cada rincón de la impresionante casa. 

-Hum...que cansancio...además el personal anda de vacaciones, necesitaría al menos algún dependiente...

-DLING DLONG-pésimo efecto de timbre xp 

-Vaya...uaahhh (bostezo) ¿quien será? me caigo de sueño...-el peliblanco se dispuso a abrir, dos chicos dedujo entre 16 y 17 años, se fijó en uno de ellos, aspecto femenino, larga y cuidada cabellera, uñas finas y largas...si no fuese por su ajustada camisa que dejaba ver su torso diría que era una mujer.

-¿Desean algo?-preguntó frunciendo graciosamente el ceño. 

-Pues...sí¿podríamos hablar con hatake kakashi por favor?-preguntó el más mayor, el cual si denotaba masculinidad.

-Soy yo¿qué les ofrece chicos? 

-Pues verá lo que queríamos es...-intentó hablar el mayor, pero el otro le empujó hacia afuera y cayó de culo al asfalto.

-Sí, sí, verá...(toma aire)-loquepasaesquenecesitamosempleoporquelaverdadandamosjustitosdedineroasíquesiesustedtanamablepodríadarnosunempleoleestaríamosmuyagradecidos 

-Ajá...¿y en español? - -

-Perdone a mi amigo señor hatake (dándole un coscorrón) deidara es un poco hiperactivo ¬¬ 

-¡¡Joder sasori cabrón!!

-Ejem...sí, la verdad si necesitaba uno o dos empleados así que pues si me dejan hacerles un informe encantado les admito 

-¡¡Muchas gracias!!

-Sí, sí...¡ah! pero por favor pasen, pasen-el peliblanco les abrió la puerta amablemente, ambos menores entraron como pedro por su casa, mirando alucinados a cada rincón que vislumbraban. 

-¡¡Que cacho de casota!! 0

-Deidara coño comportate que queremos dar buena impresión ¬¬U 

-Déjame en paz ÒÓ

-Ejem...bueno, antes que nada debo preguntarles por sus nombres... 

-¿Deidara¿¿Sasori??-llamó itachi anonadado con la cara aun más pálida de lo que ya eran abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, ambos jovenes le miraon ilusionados.

-¡¡Ita-chaaaaaannnnnn!!-llamaron lanzándose en sus brazos, ahogandolo con sus apretones, kakashi que no entendía nada se rascó la nuca con un río de gotas. 

-¡¡Joder dejazme que me estáis ahogando idiotas!!

-Lo sentimos 

-Deidara, sasori ¿se puede saber qué demonios hacéis vosotros aqui? ¬¬

-Es que...bueno...si has visto las noticias supongo sabrás que nos escapamos... 

-Itachi, se puede saber de qué demonios estan hablando estos chicos?

-Pues...estos dos son mis...compañeros de oficio-gotaza. 

-Ah..o sea...¿what? 00

-Ita-chan es nuestro mejor amigo y por eso vinímos a saludarlo y de paso pedir empleo 

-Deidara creo que ya está claro a que vinistes

-Sasori te la estás cargando 

-Calla enano de mierda

-Oye, peleas aqui no ¿eh¡peleas aqui NO! 

-Perdonenos señor hatake, no tenemos un buen día, pero si usted fuese tan amable de admitinos...

-No..¡ah no! eso sí que no, no pienso arriesgarme por dos kafres como vosotros... 

-Por favor-rogaron ambos chicos con carita de borrego degollado, el peliblanco temió flaquear.

-No, no, no, no y no, además, mi novio me mata si se entera de... 

-Kakashi...ya regresé...¿quetal va...todo?-el castaño se quedó anonadado al ver a los jovenes abrazados a la cintura de kakashi, quien le miró temeroso.

-¿¿Qué mierda hacen estos aqui...?? 

-Iruka, cariño escucha...no mi vida no te me...¡¡UAAAHHH!!-el castaño le lanzó una silla con toda su mala sombra que casi le rompe la crisma, el peliblanco la esquivó por los pelos, iruka le miraba con fuego en la mirada.

-¡¡¿No te bastó con traer a ese recogido que encima montas una orgía delante de mis narices?!! 

-No..iruka delfín precioso...¡¡NOOO!!-seis sillas más le siguieron, impactando con las paredes y degollando la estructura de estas, estaba realmente furioso.

-¡¡No puedo creer que me hagas estooooooo!!-el castaño alzó una mesa, lanzándola contra el peliblanco, quien corrió cagando leches hacia el baño, el cual atrancó impidiendo cualquier entrada. 

-Cariño...no me pegues onegai...no es lo que piensas TT

-¡¡Te odio cabrón!! espera que salgas y te dejo sin palete mamonazo!! 

-Cariño...antes de nada escuchame ¿si? no debes enfadarte, no ha pasado nada

-Si en dos minutos no me has convencido de no partirte la cara te juro que te avío 

-Está bien...estos chicos son...¡unos amigos de new york! sí, es que han venido de vacaciones y no sabían donde quedarse, no podía decirles que no cielo...son unos buenos amigos y me han ayudado muchísimo, tú sabes que no me gusta ser desagradecido, por eso pensé que no habría problema alguno si se quedaran una semanita...no te enojes te caerán bien, además sabes que no te mentiría en algo así por favor...

-Está bien...me has convencido, pero más te vale haberme dicho la verdad por que si no te la corto...¡¡ENTIENDES!! 

-Si...entendido-moquillo XD

-Muy bien...pues vístete que quiero que vayamos a comer fuera, no me lo puedes negar esta vez... 

-Está bien...en seguida estoy...-el peliblanco besó suavemente los morenitos labios, sin percatarse de la mirada celosa de itachi, quien muy disimuladamente lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa, no pensaba dejarselo fácil a ese par...

Hasta aqui llegamos, no sé que tal quedó, gomen si no gustó es que ya digo tengo un día raro hoy, mchisimas gracias por leerme y mil besotes y abrazos para tods!! 

P.A. proximo lemon kakairu, así que los fans de la pareja que se preparen 


	8. Aprovechando la oportunidad

Bueno, lemon kakairu y algo más XD gracias por seguir mis bobadas y onegai disfruten por que yo si lo hice escribiéndolo nn

El castaño y el peliblanco caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, ninguno de los dos se dirigía palabra alguna, tan solo paseaban, kakashi no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a iruka, el castaño por su parte trataba de relajarse, la tensión era demasiado grande para ambos, pero pareciese que ninguno se decidía a hablar, hasta que kakashi decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Sabes? Tus padres me llamaron ayer por la noche…dicen que para cuando pensamos casarnos

-¿Y…qué les dijiste?-iruka tragó en seco.

-Pues…que aun no lo sabemos…que lo pensaríamos

-Ya…querrás decir que yo lo pensaré ¿no? llevamos más de cuatro años con la misma historia y nunca

me has propuesto matrimonio-las palabras de iruka sonabas ofendidas y dolidas, kakashi se sintió mal,

no deseaba lastimar a su novio, en un impulso tomo su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, el castaño trató de

alejarlo, pero le fue inútil, kakashi lo tenía bien cogido, iruka trató de protestar pero el peliblanco fue

más rápido y le plantó tremendo besote de los que dejan huella, iruka se sorprendió, hacía tanto tiempo

que kakashi no le demostraba un indicio de cariño, en verdad agradecía ese gesto, aunque intentara negarlo.

-Cuando tu quieras…te prometo que nos casaremos…es una promesa amor-el castaño abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, no se esperaba esas palabras de kakashi, el cual lo besó una vez más, solo que de una forma más pasiva, cariñosa, suave, una forma en la que ambos disfrutaron al máximo, siguieron así un buen rato, la deliciosa caricia se les hacía eterna, hasta que TATA TACHAN el dichoso oxigeno ataca de nuevo, ambos con un maullido se vieron obligados a separarse,

-¿y eso?-iruka estaba anonadado, ese beso significaba algo, nunca le había puesto empeño a ninguno de sus roces, pero sintió que, ese en concreto le decía algo importante.

-Hacía tiempo que no te demostraba lo mucho que me importabas…-el peliblanco besó de nuevo los morenos labios, tiernamente, sin pasiones y urgencias, necesitaba degustarlo al máximo por una vez en su vida.

-Perdóname…he sido un idiota-kakashi lo abrazaba protectoramente, como temiendo perderlo si se descuidaba, iruka cada vez estaba más impresionado, pero correspondió el abrazo, no podía negárselo después de todo lo amaba, ambos respiraron su dulce aroma, hundiéndose en la piel contraria lentamente, deseando estar en esa posición para siempre, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio del trafico con la gente mirándolos como a bichos raros y los carros pitando.

-Será mejor que nos evitemos un viaje sin retorno al hospital U-kakashi agarró la cintura de su koi y lo dirijo al restauran pensado para esa noche, sin dejar de mirarse profundamente, en verdad por primera vez parecían una pareja estable y enamorada, durante el trayecto rieron, hablaron y disfrutaron como nunca, podía decirse que como un par de niños enérgicos y alegres, entre todo se hizo de noche rápidamente, la parejita yacía más melosa de lo acostumbrado, kakashi como de costumbre acabó con todos los platos, si iruka no lo hubiese previsto y hubiese cogido más dinero para entonces andarían fregando cazuelas, el castaño se echó a llorar cuando vio la cuenta, dirigió una mirada a kakashi, quien nervioso rió graciosamente, iruka suspiró resignado, pagando la cuenta y acto seguido haciendo un gesto al peliblanco de que se fueran.

Ese día había sido ideal para ambos, pero aun les faltaba los preeliminares (¬) deseaban culminar el momento demostrándose su amor por acciones y no por palabras, besándose apasionadamente y sin siquiera mirar hacia donde se dirigían, entrando torpemente al apartamento lujoso del moreno se dejaron caer sobre la cama de su dormitorio, acariciándose con ansia, deseo, amor y lujuria en un equilibrio perfecto, lentamente sus cuerpos quedaron semidesnudos, mientras sus sexos rozaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, sacando gemidos entrecortados de sus dueños, quienes se recorrían arduamente, arañándose con suavidad, besándose de la misma forma, con delicadeza, no deseaban usar la fuerza en una ocasión tan especial, siguieron besándose mientras se desnudaban por completo, kakashi lo recostó suavemente, sin dejar aun su boca que se le hacía tan adictiva, seguidamente acarició el vientre con las yemas de los dedos, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo a su koi, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cabello con ternura, deshaciendo la cola a la vez, su lengua sedienta rozó el cuello moreno, degustándolo como tantas veces lo había hecho, solo que más pausadamente, disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones que ambos cuerpos producían en el otro, iruka gemía levemente, acariciando la blanca y fuerte espalda, mientras besaba sus hombros tan suavemente que hasta cosquillas le producía al peliblanco.

Kakashi seguía lamiendo a sus anchas, la barbilla, las mejillas, la oreja, los hombros…hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte sensible del moreno: su ombligo, en el que sin más preámbulos introdujo la lengua hasta el fondo, moviéndola en círculos en un lento mete y saca, escuchando los gemidos placenteros de iruka, quien acariciaba los cabellos fuertemente, empujándolo para que bajase más a un sitio más urgente, pero el peliblanco no le hizo caso, eso ocasionó un bufido de iruka, pero se calmó, todo llegaría a su tiempo, kakashi se entretuvo un poco más en la zona y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, justo cuando se hallaba pegado a su miembro, subió hacia arriba, lamiendo los botoncitos marrones con hambre, iruka bufó una vez más, sabía de sobra que a su peliblanco le agradaba torturarlo, pero estaba muy impaciente y no disponía de la tranquilidad necesaria para aguantar su tortura mucho tiempo.

-Kakashi…ya basta…hum…para…para de jugar…-rogó extasiado ya a mas no poder, era increíble como una simple caricia podía excitarlos tanto y más una petición, kakashi decidió torturarlo un poquito más, se hallaba entre sus largas y perfectas piernas chocolate, repartiendo besitos por su extensión, dando una lamida de vez en cuando para luego subir a sus labios, y apresarlos felonamente, eso desesperaba a iruka, quien le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, indicándolo que por su bien siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, kakashi sonrió, le encantaba los enojos del castaño y la manera en la que hinchaba los mofletes graciosamente, bajó de nuevo haciendo un recorrido de mordidas desde la clavícula hasta el pecho, en el que se entretuvo un rato mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, ya decidió no esperar y bajó un poco más, pegando su boca a la entrada caliente de su koi.

Comenzó despacio, lamiendo poco a poco la superficie, tanteando por entrar al pequeño agujerito que tantas veces había llenado y deseaba llenar muchas más, dio unas cuantas lamidas leves para después introducirse en su interior, sacando un grito de iruka por la placentera sensación húmeda, el peliblanco comenzó a moverla a modo de penetración mientras masajeaba la próstata, llevando al castaño a la locura, ambos se sumergían en el intenso placer hallado, kakashi siguió con su movimiento vertiginoso hasta sentir el presemen resbalar por el erecto miembro, en ese momento paró, deseaba que terminaran juntos, en un solo grito, en un solo cuerpo. Con rapidez salió de su entrada para segundos después reemplazar la lengua por su erecto miembro, el cual no introdujo de golpe por más que lo ansiaba partir en dos, empezó por la cabeza, sintiendo las paredes interiores del castaño contraerse y relajarse de dolor y placer mezclados en una sola emoción, siguió con el resto del "cuerpo", inundándolo por completo, iruka arqueó las caderas a causa de los pinchazos sentidos en su zona baja, kakashi sentía exactamente los mismos espasmos en su espina dorsal, lo cual hizo que a igual se arqueara flexiblemente, lo cual a su vez hizo profundizar la penetración, ambos gritaron al unísono ante la brusca intromisión.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, el sudor les bañaba a ambos, dejando su piel perlada por este, el moreno se aferraba a las fuertes caderas, besando los hombros, el peliblanco besaba el cuello succionando con fuerza y dejando marcas violáceas, mientras lo masturbaba tratando de bajar su dolor, lo cual conseguía con experiencia, dando en el punto clave en una primera y profunda embestida, iruka gritó de puro placer, arañando con fuerza la nívea piel, kakashi aguantó el escozor de los arañazos, sabía a pesar de no haber ejercido nunca de uke el daño que le estaría causando y no tendría ni punto de comparación con el suyo, iruka ya no era virgen claro, pero igualmente su estrecha entrada no le permitía relajarse del todo y amortiguar el dolor, kakashi embistió con lentitud y suavidad, besando la mejilla cariñosamente, continuó en ese ritmo hasta sentir el cuerpo de iruka relajarse, en cuanto notó una bajada considerable de tensión por parte de ambos, comenzó a embestir salvajemente, sin piedad pero sin excederse en fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas para sostenerse, iruka gritaba de placer, la precisión con la que kakashi le daba en sus puntos erógenos le volvía loco.

El peliblanco lo llenaba de besos por el rostro, distrayéndolo mientras la fuerza era incrementada más y más a cada instante, las piernas morenas se entrelazaron a su cintura, profundizando así más la penetración, kakashi salía y entraba por minutos, alterándolos a los dos, volvía a salir de su interior, esperó varios segundos y embistió de nuevo con fuerza, iruka deliraba de placer, no podía soportar los juegos de kakashi, una vez más salió un tiempo y volvió a penetrar con fuerza y velocidad, gimiendo en el oído del castaño y haciendo rozar su calido aliento en su marcado cuello, eso daba más placer al castaño, quien suspiraba excitado, abrazándolo esta vez con delicadeza, sintiendo las embestidas disminuir lentamente, en un profundo y pasional beso terminaron en un sonoro gemido, el peliblanco explotó en su interior mientras que le castaño lo hizo entre ambos, llenándolos de esa sustancia calentita y a pesar de viscosa agradable, kakashi lo besó repetidas veces en ambas mejillas, iruka terriblemente acalorado propuso darse una ducha de agua fría, ambos se dirigieron a esta, mientras sin darse cuenta habían dejado la puerta abierta, unos pasos firmes se adentraron en el apartamento del umino.

La persona "desconocida" caminó hacia el lugar del que provenían los gemidos de las personas que residían allí, kakashi presionaba a iruka contra la pared, alzando las piernas mientras lo bombeaba con suavidad, escondido en la curva del cuello de iruka, que gemía mientras era besado pasionalmente, los gemidos aumentaron de tono, haciéndose más fuertes por segundos, en un ultimo gemido de ambos se sintió acabar la situación iruka salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta a la cintura, ingresando en el cuarto a ponerse un pijama para descansar, kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en taparse las vergüenzas, simplemente salió en pelota picada de la ducha, se detuvo en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de naranjada, hasta que sintió unas manos suaves y calientes acariciar su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres más o qué?-preguntó volteándose hacia atrás, para su sorpresa (desde luego ¬¬U) el que yacía a su lado no era iruka, era itachi, quien le miraba en una mezcla de diversión y recelo.

-¿Lo pasaste bien verdad? No, si ya hay que ver como estás-se mofó el pelinegro divertido, kakashi se impacientó, temía que iruka los descubriese y pensase lo que no era (¬¬u…) así que se lo llevó a rastras al cuarto de baño, el cual cerró sin asegurarse de poner pistillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí itachi¡¿Estás loco¡¿Qué demonios pretendes con esto?!-kakashi sonaba furioso, no entendía la osadía del moreno, lo único que temía era verse en un apuro con su novio después de haber conseguido tan difícilmente hacer las paces con él.

-Nada...solo vine a ver como estabas, digámoslo…curiosidad

-Esto lo has hecho a propósito ¿¡verdad¿¿Es que quieres arruinarme la noche¡No vuelvas a hacer eso y lárgate de aquí!

-Calma…no vine con mala intención…-el pelinegro deslizó una mano sensualmente por su pecho, mientras su aliento chocaba con el del peliblanco, provocándolo, kakashi trataba de resistirse como podía, pero le era sobrehumano poder resistir la tentación que itachi representaba para su cuerpo, era como debatirse entre la delicadeza y dulzura del castaño y la pasión y fogosidad del moreno, no sabía por qué no lo echaba de su apartamento, por que en esos momentos lo compartía con su koi, en el fondo deseaba a los dos¿es que no se había dado cuenta del problema que tenía encima¡Amaba a su novio y amante al mismo tiempo!

Eso no podía ser, pero lo era, le encantaba la sencillez y suavidad de iruka, y le encantaba la vivacidad y el deseo que itachi despertaba en él, mientras pensaba el moreno se hallaba besándolo fogosamente, sin darse cuenta iba correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, acariciando el cabello negro tan suave que tanto le gustaba tocar al igual que el de iruka, definitivamente había encontrado a las dos bellezas más grandes del universo y tenía que debatirse entre ellas, maldecía su falta de decisión, no era capaz de rechazar a ninguno, los ansiaba a los dos.

Al final acabó atrayendo la cintura de itachi a su cuerpo, besando su cuello mientras colaba las manos por debajo de la camisa de este (kakashi perver no se cansa ¬/////¬) itachi sonrió satisfecho, kakashi no podía rechazarlo, sabía que lo deseaba al igual que él deseaba al peliblanco y que no despreciaría sus insinuaciones, el peliblanco seguía besándolo con pasión y deseo, atrayendo la nuca mientras apresaba los cabellos negros sin dañarlos.

-Dime…por qué…no puedo….sacarte…de mi cabeza…por qué…me enciendes…tanto-kakashi hablaba besando los labios del pelinegro, acariciando ambos costados de su rostro, mientras bajaba por el cuello dando leves mordisquitos, suspirando mientras lo acariciaba fuertemente, los ruidos alertaron a iruka, quien alarmado se dirijo a la sala, kakashi asustado empujó a itachi, el cual le miró molesto, con señas le ordenó por su vida que saliera volando del apartamento, al moreno decidió no causarle más problemillas por esa vez, en un ultimo y pasional beso que fue cortado por kakashi histérico, se despidió de él, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

-Kakashi… ¿pasó algo? He oído ruidos…-iruka se asomó preocupado con una carita que derretiría el mismo infierno.

-No…tranquilo delfín…no pasa nada…-el peliblanco lo besó con ternura, guiándolo hacia el cuarto, ambos se acostaron victimas del cansancio, al menos kakashi durmió bien, iruka no pudo hacerlo, ese beso…olía a…perfume, un perfume que no era el suyo, era extraño, se parecía al que le regaló el año anterior por su aniversario, pero que supiera no lo usaba muy a menudo, era demasiado descuidado para usarlo, pero durante su encuentro no había notado esa esencia, el castaño le miró desconfiado, algo no andaba bien, pero no se iba a romper la cabeza pensando, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente.

Ya se ya se, saben que siempre la cago en el último momento, pero de momento no pasó nada TTTT espero les gustase y mil besotes y abrazos


	9. estrechando lazos

Bueno, lemon kakairu y algo más XD gracias por seguir mis bobadas y onegai disfruten por que yo si lo hice escribiéndolo nn

El castaño y el peliblanco caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, ninguno de los dos se dirigía palabra alguna, tan solo paseaban, kakashi no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a iruka, el castaño por su parte trataba de relajarse, la tensión era demasiado grande para ambos, pero pareciese que ninguno se decidía a hablar, hasta que kakashi decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Sabes? Tus padres me llamaron ayer por la nochedicen que para cuando pensamos casarnos

-¿Yqué les dijiste?-iruka tragó en seco.

-Puesque aun no lo sabemosque lo pensaríamos

-Yaquerrás decir que yo lo pensaré ¿no? llevamos más de cuatro años con la misma historia y nunca me has propuesto matrimonio-las palabras de iruka sonabas ofendidas y dolidas, kakashi se sintió mal, no deseaba lastimar a su novio, en un impulso tomo su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, el castaño trató de alejarlo, pero le fue inútil, kakashi lo tenía bien cogido, iruka trató de protestar pero el peliblanco fue más rápido y le plantó tremendo besote de los que dejan huella, iruka se sorprendió, hacía tanto tiempo que kakashi no le demostraba un indicio de cariño, en verdad agradecía ese gesto, aunque intentara negarlo.

-Cuando tu quieraste prometo que nos casaremoses una promesa amor-el castaño abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, no se esperaba esas palabras de kakashi, el cual lo besó una vez más, solo que de una forma más pasiva, cariñosa, suave, una forma en la que ambos disfrutaron al máximo, siguieron así un buen rato, la deliciosa caricia se les hacía eterna, hasta que TATA TACHAN el dichoso oxigeno ataca de nuevo, ambos con un maullido se vieron obligados a separarse,

-¿y eso?-iruka estaba anonadado, ese beso significaba algo, nunca le había puesto empeño a ninguno de sus roces, pero sintió que, ese en concreto le decía algo importante.

-Hacía tiempo que no te demostraba lo mucho que me importabas-el peliblanco besó de nuevo los morenos labios, tiernamente, sin pasiones y urgencias, necesitaba degustarlo al máximo por una vez en su vida.

-Perdónamehe sido un idiota-kakashi lo abrazaba protectoramente, como temiendo perderlo si se descuidaba, iruka cada vez estaba más impresionado, pero correspondió el abrazo, no podía negárselo después de todo lo amaba, ambos respiraron su dulce aroma, hundiéndose en la piel contraria lentamente, deseando estar en esa posición para siempre, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio del trafico con la gente mirándolos como a bichos raros y los carros pitando.

-Será mejor que nos evitemos un viaje sin retorno al hospital U-kakashi agarró la cintura de su koi y lo dirijo al restauran pensado para esa noche, sin dejar de mirarse profundamente, en verdad por primera vez parecían una pareja estable y enamorada, durante el trayecto rieron, hablaron y disfrutaron como nunca, podía decirse que como un par de niños enérgicos y alegres, entre todo se hizo de noche rápidamente, la parejita yacía más melosa de lo acostumbrado, kakashi como de costumbre acabó con todos los platos, si iruka no lo hubiese previsto y hubiese cogido más dinero para entonces andarían fregando cazuelas, el castaño se echó a llorar cuando vio la cuenta, dirigió una mirada a kakashi, quien nervioso rió graciosamente, iruka suspiró resignado, pagando la cuenta y acto seguido haciendo un gesto al peliblanco de que se fueran.

Ese día había sido ideal para ambos, pero aun les faltaba los preeliminares (¬) deseaban culminar el momento demostrándose su amor por acciones y no por palabras, besándose apasionadamente y sin siquiera mirar hacia donde se dirigían, entrando torpemente al apartamento lujoso del moreno se dejaron caer sobre la cama de su dormitorio, acariciándose con ansia, deseo, amor y lujuria en un equilibrio perfecto, lentamente sus cuerpos quedaron semidesnudos, mientras sus sexos rozaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, sacando gemidos entrecortados de sus dueños, quienes se recorrían arduamente, arañándose con suavidad, besándose de la misma forma, con delicadeza, no deseaban usar la fuerza en una ocasión tan especial, siguieron besándose mientras se desnudaban por completo, kakashi lo recostó suavemente, sin dejar aun su boca que se le hacía tan adictiva, seguidamente acarició el vientre con las yemas de los dedos, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo a su koi, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cabello con ternura, deshaciendo la cola a la vez, su lengua sedienta rozó el cuello moreno, degustándolo como tantas veces lo había hecho, solo que más pausadamente, disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones que ambos cuerpos producían en el otro, iruka gemía levemente, acariciando la blanca y fuerte espalda, mientras besaba sus hombros tan suavemente que hasta cosquillas le producía al peliblanco.

Kakashi seguía lamiendo a sus anchas, la barbilla, las mejillas, la oreja, los hombroshasta que finalmente llegó a la parte sensible del moreno: su ombligo, en el que sin más preámbulos introdujo la lengua hasta el fondo, moviéndola en círculos en un lento mete y saca, escuchando los gemidos placenteros de iruka, quien acariciaba los cabellos fuertemente, empujándolo para que bajase más a un sitio más urgente, pero el peliblanco no le hizo caso, eso ocasionó un bufido de iruka, pero se calmó, todo llegaría a su tiempo, kakashi se entretuvo un poco más en la zona y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, justo cuando se hallaba pegado a su miembro, subió hacia arriba, lamiendo los botoncitos marrones con hambre, iruka bufó una vez más, sabía de sobra que a su peliblanco le agradaba torturarlo, pero estaba muy impaciente y no disponía de la tranquilidad necesaria para aguantar su tortura mucho tiempo.

-Kakashiya bastahumparapara de jugar-rogó extasiado ya a mas no poder, era increíble como una simple caricia podía excitarlos tanto y más una petición, kakashi decidió torturarlo un poquito más, se hallaba entre sus largas y perfectas piernas chocolate, repartiendo besitos por su extensión, dando una lamida de vez en cuando para luego subir a sus labios, y apresarlos felonamente, eso desesperaba a iruka, quien le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, indicándolo que por su bien siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, kakashi sonrió, le encantaba los enojos del castaño y la manera en la que hinchaba los mofletes graciosamente, bajó de nuevo haciendo un recorrido de mordidas desde la clavícula hasta el pecho, en el que se entretuvo un rato mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, ya decidió no esperar y bajó un poco más, pegando su boca a la entrada caliente de su koi.

Comenzó despacio, lamiendo poco a poco la superficie, tanteando por entrar al pequeño agujerito que tantas veces había llenado y deseaba llenar muchas más, dio unas cuantas lamidas leves para después introducirse en su interior, sacando un grito de iruka por la placentera sensación húmeda, el peliblanco comenzó a moverla a modo de penetración mientras masajeaba la próstata, llevando al castaño a la locura, ambos se sumergían en el intenso placer hallado, kakashi siguió con su movimiento vertiginoso hasta sentir el presemen resbalar por el erecto miembro, en ese momento paró, deseaba que terminaran juntos, en un solo grito, en un solo cuerpo. Con rapidez salió de su entrada para segundos después reemplazar la lengua por su erecto miembro, el cual no introdujo de golpe por más que lo ansiaba partir en dos, empezó por la cabeza, sintiendo las paredes interiores del castaño contraerse y relajarse de dolor y placer mezclados en una sola emoción, siguió con el resto del cuerpo, inundándolo por completo, iruka arqueó las caderas a causa de los pinchazos sentidos en su zona baja, kakashi sentía exactamente los mismos espasmos en su espina dorsal, lo cual hizo que a igual se arqueara flexiblemente, lo cual a su vez hizo profundizar la penetración, ambos gritaron al unísono ante la brusca intromisión.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, el sudor les bañaba a ambos, dejando su piel perlada por este, el moreno se aferraba a las fuertes caderas, besando los hombros, el peliblanco besaba el cuello succionando con fuerza y dejando marcas violáceas, mientras lo masturbaba tratando de bajar su dolor, lo cual conseguía con experiencia, dando en el punto clave en una primera y profunda embestida, iruka gritó de puro placer, arañando con fuerza la nívea piel, kakashi aguantó el escozor de los arañazos, sabía a pesar de no haber ejercido nunca de uke el daño que le estaría causando y no tendría ni punto de comparación con el suyo, iruka ya no era virgen claro, pero igualmente su estrecha entrada no le permitía relajarse del todo y amortiguar el dolor, kakashi embistió con lentitud y suavidad, besando la mejilla cariñosamente, continuó en ese ritmo hasta sentir el cuerpo de iruka relajarse, en cuanto notó una bajada considerable de tensión por parte de ambos, comenzó a embestir salvajemente, sin piedad pero sin excederse en fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas para sostenerse, iruka gritaba de placer, la precisión con la que kakashi le daba en sus puntos erógenos le volvía loco.

El peliblanco lo llenaba de besos por el rostro, distrayéndolo mientras la fuerza era incrementada más y más a cada instante, las piernas morenas se entrelazaron a su cintura, profundizando así más la penetración, kakashi salía y entraba por minutos, alterándolos a los dos, volvía a salir de su interior, esperó varios segundos y embistió de nuevo con fuerza, iruka deliraba de placer, no podía soportar los juegos de kakashi, una vez más salió un tiempo y volvió a penetrar con fuerza y velocidad, gimiendo en el oído del castaño y haciendo rozar su calido aliento en su marcado cuello, eso daba más placer al castaño, quien suspiraba excitado, abrazándolo esta vez con delicadeza, sintiendo las embestidas disminuir lentamente, en un profundo y pasional beso terminaron en un sonoro gemido, el peliblanco explotó en su interior mientras que le castaño lo hizo entre ambos, llenándolos de esa sustancia calentita y a pesar de viscosa agradable, kakashi lo besó repetidas veces en ambas mejillas, iruka terriblemente acalorado propuso darse una ducha de agua fría, ambos se dirigieron a esta, mientras sin darse cuenta habían dejado la puerta abierta, unos pasos firmes se adentraron en el apartamento del umino.

La persona desconocida caminó hacia el lugar del que provenían los gemidos de las personas que residían allí, kakashi presionaba a iruka contra la pared, alzando las piernas mientras lo bombeaba con suavidad, escondido en la curva del cuello de iruka, que gemía mientras era besado pasionalmente, los gemidos aumentaron de tono, haciéndose más fuertes por segundos, en un ultimo gemido de ambos se sintió acabar la situación iruka salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta a la cintura, ingresando en el cuarto a ponerse un pijama para descansar, kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en taparse las vergüenzas, simplemente salió en pelota picada de la ducha, se detuvo en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de naranjada, hasta que sintió unas manos suaves y calientes acariciar su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres más o qué?-preguntó volteándose hacia atrás, para su sorpresa (desde luego ¬¬U) el que yacía a su lado no era iruka, era itachi, quien le miraba en una mezcla de diversión y recelo.

-¿Lo pasaste bien verdad? No, si ya hay que ver como estás-se mofó el pelinegro divertido, kakashi se impacientó, temía que iruka los descubriese y pensase lo que no era (¬¬u) así que se lo llevó a rastras al cuarto de baño, el cual cerró sin asegurarse de poner pistillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí itachi? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes con esto?!-kakashi sonaba furioso, no entendía la osadía del moreno, lo único que temía era verse en un apuro con su novio después de haber conseguido tan difícilmente hacer las paces con él.

-Nada...solo vine a ver como estabas, digámoslocuriosidad

-Esto lo has hecho a propósito ¿¡verdad?! ¿¿Es que quieres arruinarme la noche?? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso y lárgate de aquí!

-Calmano vine con mala intención-el pelinegro deslizó una mano sensualmente por su pecho, mientras su aliento chocaba con el del peliblanco, provocándolo, kakashi trataba de resistirse como podía, pero le era sobrehumano poder resistir la tentación que itachi representaba para su cuerpo, era como debatirse entre la delicadeza y dulzura del castaño y la pasión y fogosidad del moreno, no sabía por qué no lo echaba de su apartamento, por que en esos momentos lo compartía con su koi, en el fondo deseaba a los dos, ¿es que no se había dado cuenta del problema que tenía encima? ¡Amaba a su novio y amante al mismo tiempo! Eso no podía ser, pero lo era, le encantaba la sencillez y suavidad de iruka, y le encantaba la vivacidad y el deseo que itachi despertaba en él, mientras pensaba el moreno se hallaba besándolo fogosamente, sin darse cuenta iba correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, acariciando el cabello negro tan suave que tanto le gustaba tocar al igual que el de iruka, definitivamente había encontrado a las dos bellezas más grandes del universo y tenía que debatirse entre ellas, maldecía su falta de decisión, no era capaz de rechazar a ninguno, los ansiaba a los dos.

Al final acabó atrayendo la cintura de itachi a su cuerpo, besando su cuello mientras colaba las manos por debajo de la camisa de este (kakashi perver no se cansa ¬/¬) itachi sonrió satisfecho, kakashi no podía rechazarlo, sabía que lo deseaba al igual que él deseaba al peliblanco y que no despreciaría sus insinuaciones, el peliblanco seguía besándolo con pasión y deseo, atrayendo la nuca mientras apresaba los cabellos negros sin dañarlos.

-Dimepor quéno puedo.sacartede mi cabezapor quéme enciendestanto-kakashi hablaba besando los labios del pelinegro, acariciando ambos costados de su rostro, mientras bajaba por el cuello dando leves mordisquitos, suspirando mientras lo acariciaba fuertemente, los ruidos alertaron a iruka, quien alarmado se dirijo a la sala, kakashi asustado empujó a itachi, el cual le miró molesto, con señas le ordenó por su vida que saliera volando del apartamento, al moreno decidió no causarle más problemillas por esa vez, en un ultimo y pasional beso que fue cortado por kakashi histérico, se despidió de él, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

-Kakashi ¿pasó algo? He oído ruidos-iruka se asomó preocupado con una carita que derretiría el mismo infierno.

-Notranquilo delfínno pasa nada-el peliblanco lo besó con ternura, guiándolo hacia el cuarto, ambos se acostaron victimas del cansancio, al menos kakashi durmió bien, iruka no pudo hacerlo, ese besoolía aperfume, un perfume que no era el suyo, era extraño, se parecía al que le regaló el año anterior por su aniversario, pero que supiera no lo usaba muy a menudo, era demasiado descuidado para usarlo, pero durante su encuentro no había notado esa esencia, el castaño le miró desconfiado, algo no andaba bien, pero no se iba a romper la cabeza pensando, ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente.

Ya se ya se, saben que siempre la cago en el último momento, pero de momento no pasó nada TTTT espero les gustase y mil besotes y abrazos!!


	10. supera tu temor, abre tu corazón

vengo con un lemon ¿de quien será..? adivinenlo ustedes .

Los gemidos entrecortados del pequeño rubio se hicieron presentes rápidamente en la gran recámara del azabache, quien lo recorría con lujuria y deseo contenidos, pues no deseaba asustar más al kitsune de lo que de por sí estaba, el pequeño temblaba como gelatina, posando ambas manos con fuerza en el níveo pecho del mayor, quien las apartó con suavidad, cosa que puso más nervioso a Naruto. Quien intensificó sus intentos por escapar del agarre del moreno sobre sus muñecas.

-¡Matte!-rogó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por invadir las sonrosadas mejillas, no podía con la agonía de volver a pasar por aquello, no lo había superado después de dos años, esas manos recorrer su piel sin el más mínimo pudor, esos labios invadirlo y mordisquearlo repugnantemente sin piedad alguna, los gemidos de lujuria salir frenéticamente de esas asquerosas y malolientes bocas, esas feroces y despiadadas arremetidas contra su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo, no soportaría pasar de nuevo por esa terrible experiencia, pero el moreno seguía aprisionándolo, mientras besaba suavemente sus labios canela, el rubio terminó gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡¡MATTEEEEE!!-estalló llorando amargamente, cada vez sentía más temor, a pesar de que, en un momento, pareció haber obtenido confianza, pues las caricias del moreno lograban hacerlo sentir seguro, protegido, aun así el intenso miedo que ensombrecía su maltratado corazón no le permitía aceptarlo-Onegaionegai-lágrimas de dolor oscurecían las brillantes orbes cielo, tornándolos opacos, eso provocó un agudo pinchazo en el pecho de sasuke, le dolía, le dolía profundamente lo que ver llorar a su pequeño rebelde.

-Naru no llores más-ordenó clavando sus afilados ojos en las orbes cielo, intimidando al menor, quien se hizo un ovillo completamente acobardado, pero había algo diferente en la voz de su amo, esa orden no sonaba tajante y amenazante como las demás, era suave y desesperada, pareciese que el mayor le estuviera rogando, su expresión cambio radicalmente al percibir dos finas y trasparentes lágrimas recorrer el rostro del mayor contra el suyo, mojando las mejillas del pequeño, el moreno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había aprendido a sentir.

-Sa-sasuke-susurró el rubio, asombrado por ver tan vulnerable al mayor frente a él-omae

-¿Sabes?...nunca penséque lloraríapor un mocoso pesado y cargante como tú-susurraba contra los labios morenitos, aumentando el sonrojo del rubito, quien instintivamente acarició el cabello noche tiernamente, sin saber el por qué no le gustaba ver así al azabache, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho al igual que el uchiha, quien besaba con dulzura impropia de él las mejillas que yacían contra su rostro mojado.

-Sasuke-sama-musitó el pequeño sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello ébano-no llore...

-No me llames asídobe-susurró el moreno escondido en la curva del pequeño cuello tostado-prefiero que me digas teme, no me agregues años

-Sasuke-temeno llore-rectificó el menor, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpecito relajarse ante la repentina dulzura de sasuke, repentinamente para ambos, naruto sostuvo ambos lados del rostro de sasuke, besando con ternura ambas mejillas del mayor, bebiendo las gotitas saladas que resbalaban de esos profundos ojos tan profundos como un par de pozos sin fondo, el moreno acarició con suavidad los cabellos dorados de su kitsune, quien había dejado de temblar y llorar en ese breve periodo de tiempo, cosa que aprovechó el pelinegro para cargarlo con delicadeza y posicionarlo entre sus piernas, cara a cara, haciendo chocar ambos alientos, naruto se sonrojó notoriamente al sentir esa suave y caliente caricia en su cuello, provocándolo, el menor se aferraba a los blancos y fuertes hombros del moreno, los temblores acechaban de nuevo, solo que esa vez en ambos cuerpos, cosa que hizo al moreno abrazar el pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, haciendo rozar ambas intimidades con fuerza, provocando un suspiro del rubito y uno propio.

Sasuke se calentaba por segundos, su miembro semierecto comenzaba a despertar súbitamente, naruto no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer a sentir ese pedazo de carne imponente y encendida rozar descaradamente sus nalgas, naruto tiró hacia atrás la cabecita rubia, cosa que fue aprovechada por sasuke para morder vorazmente la clavícula, el rubio gimió fuertemente, tapándose la pequeña boca con las manos, sasuke las retiró suavemente pero con firmeza.

-Noquiero que gimas para míes una orden, dobe-al escuchar esas radicales palabras del mayor el rubito ardió de la excitación, la manera de exigirle del uchiha era demasiado incitante y sensual como para ignorarla, el moreno siguió frotándose contra el pequeño, quien obedeció sin reprimir los gemidos de inmenso placer que escapaban de sus sensuales labios entreabiertos de puro deseo, exploró cada centímetro de piel tostada desde el cuello hasta el pecho, repartiendo mordidas y lamidas, cada vez más lascivas a la vez que su excitación aumentaba, deleitándose con los angelicales gemidos del menor, el uchiha lo volteó debajo suyo, sin dejar de recorrer la suave y deliciosa piel con los finos labios, naruto trataba de resistirse a las caricias del moreno sobre su cuerpo, pero le era imposible negar que esas lascivas y lujuriosas caricias le enloquecían, eran tan salvajes, tan pasivas y excitantes al mismo tiempo, nunca había experimentado tanto placer como con ese engreído y posesivo azabache, miles de hombres lo habían tocado y probado antes que él, al igual que profanado cuantas veces quisieron, pero esa vez era distintano sentía el asco, la vergüenza, la humillación y el odio que sentía hacia aquellas personas.

No, todo lo contrario, sentía placer, deseo, protección y seguridad, por que siempre lo hicieron sentir débil, indefenso, solo, sin nadie en quien confiar ni apoyarse, sin alguien a quien amar y a la vez sentirse amado, por que así se sentía en ese instante, protegido y amado, el moreno no era como aquellos hombres que lo maltrataban y herían despiadadamente, era suave, tierno, delicado y paciente con él, cualquiera de aquellas personas lo daría un paliza brutal con solo un mal gesto de su parte, pues eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a los golpes, gritos y demás, sin embargo había aguantado pacientemente sus pataletas e incluso tratado en ocasiones cariñosamente a pesar de su rebeldía y cabezonería, aunque dijese que le odiaba, en realidad era la única persona que conseguía llegar hasta su cerrado y sombrío corazón.

Sus pensamientos cesaron, transformándose en un fuerte grito de placer, su pequeño miembro yacía en la boca del azabache, siendo succionado con fuerza y rapidez, los músculos de la garganta del moreno apretaban ese peligrosamente erecto centro de placer, la lengua juguetona del mayor recorría ese par de hermosos y bien dotados testículos morenitos, mordisqueándolos como si se tratase de una golosina, mientras una mano pálida acariciaba los botoncitos chocolateados, pellizcándolos con fuerza pero sin excederse demasiado, el rubito gemía descontroladamente, complaciendo al moreno, quien se relamió sensualmente erizando el bello del pequeño, cada milímetro de piel tostada se estremecía a su contacto con la del uchiha, sintió una descarga eléctrica colisionar con su columna vertebral al notar como un dedo del azabache rozaba incitantemente su entrada, apretando la próstata, naruto mordió sus labios con fuerza controlando los gemidos que trataban de escapársele, sasuke lo notó y apretó con más fuerza empeñado en hacerle gritar, lo cual surgió efecto, pues el menor gritó sonoramente arqueándose con una flexibilidad asombrosa que encantó al azabache, quien introdujo dos dedeos en su intimidad, moviéndolos en una circular, mientras con una rodilla embestía el escroto, llevando a naruto a la locura.

-Supongo que ya tendrás claroquien manda aquí ¿no, dobe?-preguntó mientras mordía juguetonamente los labios del rubio, un tercer dedo se infiltró sin miramientos, esta vez fue el rubio quien le mordió fieramente ante la incomodidad producida por los tres invasores en su estrecho orificio trasero, las caderas del menos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de los invasores, provocando que la excitación de ambos creciese ilimitadamente, llegando a dolerles, mientras los dedos del mayor hacían su trabajo de preparar al rubio, su mano derecha la empleaba en estimular al menor, acariciando desde el cuello hasta las ingles, dando pellizcos y ardientes caricias en su tremendamente hinchado miembro, oprimiendo la punta con fuerza, sasuke no podía más, necesitaba llenarlo al igual que el pequeño ser invadido, era la única forma de apaciguar su intenso deseo y la lujuria de la que se hallaban esclavizados, naruto se movía con fuerza y desesperación, denotando su impaciencia, el moreno tampoco resistía más la espera, así que retiró rápidamente pero con cuidado los tres dedos, reemplazándolos seguidamente por su palpitante y caliente erección,.

El rubio gritó con fuerza dolorido por el descomunal tamaño del miembro del moreno con respecto a su estrecha entrada, comenzó a moverse desesperado tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor, quien lo besaba cariñosamente procurando relajarlo, naruto se calmó al sentir esto y acarició la fuerte y segura espalda, mordiendo los hombros fuertemente, el azabache torció una mueca de dolor, pero se aguantó pacientemente, el dolor que el pequeño debería estar sintiendo no era nada comparado con el que sentía el mismo, esperó controlando sus ganas de matarlo a estocadas a una señal del rubio, quien temblaba violentamente, enroscando las pequeñas piernas brillantes por el sudor al trasero del uchiha, una vez pasados tres minutos naruto dio una tímida embestida, acción que ocasionó un desenfrenado embiste del moreno, quien no podía reprimirse más, agarró firmemente ambas caderas morenas y comenzó a arremeter con fuerza contra el pequeño ojiazul, quien tan solo atinaba gritando placenteramente, lejos de sentir dolor por las potentes estocadas sin tregua del mayor, quien inundaba de besos el rostro y los labios del rubito.

Más gritos de placer salían de esa boquita embriagante que enloquecía tanto al moreno, quien lo bombeaba como si le fuese la vida en ello, naruto sentía que se ahogaba entre tanto placer recibido por su azabache, el ritmo se tornaba cada vez más desenfrenado y pasional, la inmensa cama en la que ambos cuerpos yacían quemándose entre sí rechinaba ante las fuertes embestidas propensas por sasuke, tanta era la potencia con la que arremetía contra el ojiazul que terminaron cayendo al suelo de cabeza, el rubio entre las piernas del moreno, sasuke alzó levemente a naruto, sentándolo sobre su miembro excitado y mojado por el presemen y el sudor, comenzó a danzar frenéticamente con el menor encima suyo, moviéndolo en círculos sobre su erección disminuida pero aun visiblemente empalmada, posicionaba al pequeño de pie para segundos después sentarlo sobre su invasor con fiereza, balanceándolo sobre su pelvis y de izquierda a derecha, naruto gritaba excitado ante tal salvaje acto carnal, jamás había disfrutado tanto de una posesión como esa vez, pasión, amor, placer y deseo en una misma persona, agarró el pequeño cuerpo lanzándolo salvajemente a la cama, esa mirada afilada y penetrante enloquecía y acobardaba al pequeño por igual.

El mayor se recostó de piernas abiertas de espalda a la pared, mientras hizo una señal al rubio de que gatease hacia él, quien obedientemente le hizo caso, en un rápido movimiento, agarró las piernas chocolate chocando ambos cuerpos en el acto, penetrando con furia al rubio, que gimió como nunca, casi se quedó afónico ante esa inesperada acción del azabache, demasiado placer para un cuerpo tan pequeño, el moreno sujetó los tobillos del ojiazul, dejando todo el campo visible de los atributos de naruto, comenzó a bombearlo con potencia, gimiendo del placer y tremendamente excitado, pues en esa posición peligrosamente erótica divisaba una impresionante y excitante visión de la entrada del menor siendo penetrada salvaje y lujuriosamente, vislumbrando en primer plano como se dilataba y contraía sobre su imponente compañero de fatigas, su vista se nublaba ante la expectante visión, haciendo crecer su erección súbitamente, naruto gimió roncamente al sentir su invasor crecer hasta el punto de desgarrar sus entrañas, pero no se quejaba, más bien disfrutaba, le gustaba sentirse oprimido por esa carne caliente y furiosa por obtener placer desmedido.

Siguieron así bastante tiempo, no podían cesar de gritar sus nombres, arribando a la cúspide del placer, el pequeño yacía de medio lado, con una rodilla del mayor hundiéndose sin llegar a dañarlo en sus testículos, mientras mordisqueaba el muslo tostado con hambre, naruto gritaba extasiado, pidiendo por más según su excitación iba en aumento, sasuke no aguantaba más, necesitaba liberarse de la dolorosa opresión en su entrepierna, pero no quería correrse antes que naruto por simple orgullo, así que masturbaba fuerte y sensualmente el necesitado miembro morenito, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al máximo de su capacidad, el rubio gritó agudamente, derramándose en el vientre del uchiha, mientras que el pelinegro, al sentir las paredes interiores del menor contraerse y apresar su miembro liberó su esencia, inundando el interior de su pequeño kitsune, quien suspiró en un aullido al sentir el liquido caliente y viscoso resbalar por sus ardientes nalgas, el moreno se derrumbó a un lado de la cama, atrayendo al pequeño hacia él, el rubio posicionó la cabecita en su pecho, dejándose vencer por el sueño que lo invadía por tal intenso movimiento.

espero les gustas el cap y si alguien quiere matarme que no sea muy malit onegai --U besotes y abrazos a tods por su santa pacienia y por sus reviews que me animan muchísimo a seguir


	11. traición

GaaNeji, fundamentalmente por que habrá lemon de susodicha pareja ¬¬ ¡ojo! no he dicho que sea en este capi, así que nada de malentendidos y amenazas de muerte hasta el siguiente nn

-Kakashi...-silencio.

-Kakashi ¡Kakashi! ¡¡Kakashi!!-llamaba Iruka zarandeando al peliblanco con un deje ofuscado-¡¡despierta!!-el bicolor da tremendo salto alborotando la cama, mirando asustado al castaño.

-¿Qué pasa delfín? Uahh bostezo son las 12:35, es muy pronto para levantarse --U-el peliblanco se revolvía el cabello adormilado, ganándose una mirada para nada amistosa de Iruka.

-cariño, hoy vienen mis padres a comer, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-si, que se quedan en la calle

-¡¡Kakashi!!-el castaño le lanza una almohada interceptada por Kakashi-¡¡te vas lo que queda del verano a dormir al sofá!!

-no te enfades, ositoera broma, no se me ha olvidado, además sabes que los padres no son lo mío-el peliblanco besaba con ternura el cuello morenito, saboreando una vez más esa piel canela que tanto le enloquecía y no se cansaba de probarla, continuó repartiendo suaves y excitantes mordisquitos por la zona, bajando a los pezones con evidente ansia, dejando un camino de saliva en cada rincón descubierto por sus expertas manos, Iruka lo empujaba suavemente victima del deseo y la sensualidad que el mayor despertaba en él, al final terminó respondiendo sus caricias, kakis se recostó encima suya, lamiendo la respingona nariz mientras acariciaba la morenita entrada con dos dedos, tensando el cuerpo del menor y haciendo que este se revolviese.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Ahí no!...ahh¡ahh!-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el empresario introdujo el primer dedo lentamente, moviéndolo en círculos mientras besaba los labios tostados pasionalmente, el castaño rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, moviendo sus caderas mientras sus miembros rozaban excitantemente, frotándose con fuerza y desesperación, el moreno gemía descontroladamente ante la precisión de los estímulos propinados por Kakashi, el sonido del móvil del castaño les quitó las ganas de golpe, la empalmada de Kakashi bajó en un suspiro, deprimiendo a Iruka, quien no tuvo por más que atender el recado.

-hum ¿diga?...ah, mamá, ¿no me digas que ya habéis llegado?...ahsi, no te preocupes, ya vamossiadiós-el castaño deposita el teléfono móvil en la mesilla de noche y, dándole un último beso a su peliblanco, se alza dirigiéndose al baño a darse un baño frío, Kakashi le siguió abrazándole melosamente por la fina cintura, sin dejar ni un momento de mimarlo y consentirlo cual un niño pequeño, eso encantaba al castaño, quien adoraba la dedicación de su novio y futuro esposo, el peliblanco aprovechó los diez minutos de ducha para seguir con lo que habían empezado en la cama, devorando por nueva cuenta al Umino, inundándolo de besos ardientes de pasión mientras se deleitaba con los melodiosos gemidos de Iruka, al que posicionó en cuatro posicionando la regadera en su bien formado trasero, cosa que incomodó y excitó a Iruka por igual, al sentir las punzadas de los chorros de agua que expulsaba en su orificio anal, una vez se cansó de lubricarlo Kakashi lo penetró de una sola estocada, el Umino soltó un alarido de puro placer que retumbó en los rincones del apartamento (el eco XD) Kakashi no esperó una milésima de segundo para comenzar el bombardeo, estampándolo contra las frías baldosas, comenzó a salir y entrar vertiginosamente, gimiendo a la par sobrecalentándose demasiado, el trasero del Umino rozaba contra la pared, azotándolo una corriente eléctrica que le erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo, Kakashi seguía embistiendo con fuerza mientras clavaba sus uñas en las firmes caderas, profundizando la invasión, en unas cuantas arremetidas más el peliblanco se corrió en su interior, inundándolo con su esencia, mientras el semen blanquecino de ambos se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por ambos cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes.

-ohhdios, muchas gracias, ahora no podré cerrar las piernas durante las próximas dos horas-se quejó el castaño frotándose su trasero dolorido, Kakashi reía como un cabroncete (al padecer de Iruka xp) besando el cuello tostado con hambre, al parecer la noche anterior no había sido suficiente para él-venga, vayámonos ya que tenemos que estar allí antes que mis padres-en un último y descarado besuqueo se dispusieron a vestirse, lanzándose miradas furtivas que no pasaban desapercibidas para ninguno de los dos, una vez arreglados agarraron sus cosas y salieron del apartamento del ojicafé, Iruka no podía caminar sino era con las piernas abiertas, ganándose una risita por más divertida de Kakashi y algunas disimuladas de la gente.

En la mansión Sabaku

El pelirrojo se hallaba acurrucado contra el ojiblanco, acariciando el cabello azabache cariñosamente, Neji ronroneaba cual gatito de la satisfacción que le ocasionaban las suaves caricias del Sabaku, desde el primer encuentro sexual entre ambos jóvenes habían estrechado bastante su relación, sobrepasando los límites de amo y esclavo, convirtiéndose en algo más sin a penas darse cuenta, sintiendo los rayos del sol infiltrase curiosos por las rendijas de las cortinas, Gaara se desperezó estirándose todo lo que era de largo y más, Neji al sentir como su ojicielo se removía debajo suyo hundió sus labios en el blanquecino cuello, el pelirrojo suspiró levemente, recorriendo el rostro del pequeño con la nariz, lo cual le hizo sonreír levemente a causa de las cosquillas, en un tierno y casto beso se alzaron adormilados, el Sabaku cargó al menor en brazos, quien se sujetó al cuello amorosamente, una vez bajaron a la sala Temari y Kankuro terminaban de desayunar, la rubia como de costumbre lanzó una mirada asesina al ojiblanco, quien ni se inmutó negándola la mirada.

-Gaara, a ver cuando llevas a ese criajo a un centro de menores para que deje de molestar, se lo compraste a un traficante, por si no lo recuerdas, es ilegal

-Temari, ya te dije las doce veces que lo propusiste que no pensaba hacer nada por el estilo y pienso sostenerlo

-¡pero!

-oigan, ya dejen de pelear de buena mañana, me duele la cabeza-cortó Kankuro viendo venir la posible disputa entre los menores, quienes se miraron ofuscados y se ignoraron, obteniendo un suspiro del castaño completamente agobiado.

-oigan, no me esperen esta noche, voy a salir a cenar fuera-anunció Gaara sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Neji-he decidido llevármelo fuera a que respire otro aire que no sea el de la mansión-siguió mirando al ojiblanco con suma dedicación.

-Bueno, está bien es tu decisión ¿no? por cierto, ¿Cómo a qué hora volverán?

-no lo sé, depende a la que acabemos

-¡Estupendo! Pues que se diviertan en su cita-la ojiazul se alzó furiosa dando tremendo puñetazo a la mesa, Gaara la miró indignado y Kankuro ofuscado, Neji por su parte se regodeaba con las disputas entre los hermanos Sabaku, quería a Gaara únicamente a su disposición, solo suyo y para nadie más

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!!-Temari dio un portazo a la puerta del baño, temblando de ira al ver a su ototo tan embobado con ese recogido bastardo al que tanto odiaba, su teléfono móvil sonó estruendosamente alterándola de sobre manera, la rubia lo cogió asustada al escuchar una sádica y endemoniada voz que la erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo.

-S-Si ¿quiénes?

-Sabaku no Temari, ¿verdad?-hablo la persona desde la otra línea, la rubia escuchó un sonido de fondo, pareciese un lametazo que la impaciento más de lo que de por si estaba.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?-habló segura.

-Oh, creo que me conoce muy bien, Temari-san, el mocoso a quien usted tanto odia, el que la está robando el cariño de su nii-san y pretende satisfacerse a su costa y de su propio dinero que por derecho les pertenece

-¡¿Quién es!? ¡¡ ¿Qué quiere!!

-Shhtranquilícese Temari-san no pretendo alterarla lo más mínimo lo único que quiero, es saber donde encontrar a mis chicos es urgente

-¿O-Orochimaru?-Temari palideció al reconocer las palabras del traficante, quien soltó una malévola risotada que la puso la carne de gallina.

-Por fin me reconoce ¿dónde estádónde?

-¡Déjeme en paz o llamaré a la policía!-la rubia se dispuso a colgar.

-Yo que usted no haría eso Temari-san dígame, ¿no se siente furiosa, nerviosa, impotente y estúpidamente marginada ante la llegada de semejante estorbo y tormento a su mansión? ¿No le gustaría deshacerse de ese bache de una vez por todas? Dígame dónde está y lo desaparecerépara siempre-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Temari, quien torció pícaramente la mirada en un acto de complicidad.

-por supuesto, Orochimaru-samaapunte bien la dirección

el capi habrá quedao algo soso, pero así ha salido, ya me voy a dormir que no puedo más --u anoche no dormí nada uú aparece Orochimaru XD odio eso, pero era de esperar, precisamente a estas alturas TTTT le mato y listo xp no problem ¬¬

¡¡Hasta pronto cuidense muchísimo tods e infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo!!


	12. quiero ser tu luz

Hola!! aqui vengo con el siguiente XDD espero guste, no digo más que me tengo que ir, los reviews como dije los responderé aqui a partir de ya, que si no se me olvidan, aunque la mejor respuesta que se me ocurre para dar es subir otro capi, espero sirva y algunos no me maten --

* * *

Las adormiladas orbes cielo comenzaban a mostrarse lentamente, cegadas por la luz que se colaba a través de las persianas de la inensa habitacón, buscó repetidas veces con sus manitas tratando de palpar el cuerpo del mayor, había sentido su calor durante toda la noche, se sentía más confundido que nunca en su corta vida, nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones hacia una misma persona, podía decir que por fin estaba con una persona no por miedo o por obligación, sino por que él realmente lo quería así... Todo el dolor que su corazón había estado guardando en lo más profundo de su ser durante tanto tiempo parecía desaparecer al lado del azabache, sentía que desde que lo conoció lo juzgó injustamente sin saber que era su única esperanza para dejar de sufrir, aunque posiblemente esa noche no se volvería a repetir en cierto modo deseaba volver a sentirse tan protegido en brazos del Uchiha, sentía demasiada calided a su lado, tanta como nunca creyó que sentiría a su lado.

-Sasuke...-ese nombre había estado llenando sus labios durante toda la noche, en esos momentos era lo único que deseaba pronunciar, aunque no creía ser corresponido, a fin de cuentas era un crío aun, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se fijaría en un recogido que, además de estar disponiendo de techo y comida que no le pertenecían, le había causado tantos problemas desde su llegada-Sasuke...

-dobe, me vas a gastar el nombre...-la voz ligeramente divertida del moreno obligó al pequeño a dar un leve saltito de la impresión, no creía tenerlo tan cerca, suerte que no pensó en voz alta.

-yo...-era la primera vez que veía a un Naruto tan cohibido, temeroso, frágil... no parecía el mismo chico sumamente rebelde y molesto que acogió semanas atrás.  
-oye, tendrás hambre, ¿te parece que bajemos a comer?-podía parecer que quisiese desviar el tema, y en cierto modo así era, por el momento no creía estar menos confundido que el propio ojiazul, no podía negar lo que a esas alturas era demasiado evidente para ambos, y pensar que en algunos momentos estuvo por deshacerse de lo que consideraba un verdadero estorbo y, hoy por hoy, no podría vivir sin saberlo solamente suyo.

-... lo siento...-el notorio sonrojo plasmado en las tostadas mejillas del menor le hacía sentir ganas de violarlo en ese mismo instante, no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente el cabello dorado transmitiéndole de nuevo esa misma seguridad y calidez de la vez anterior, ahora lo sabía después de tanto tiempo intentando distinguir el amor del cariño, ese pequeño travieso, cargante y rebelde que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado se había vuelto tan necesario como el respirar, los níveos labios atacaban el cuello canela rozando delicadamente la temblorosa piel, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo del rubito encogerse ante tan inesperada caricia por parte de Sasuke, no podía evitarlo, no solo era simple deseo lo que sentía hacia su pequeño kitsune, un sentimiento mucho más grande estaba naciendo en su congelado corazón, el cual pareciese recuperar ese calor que perdió hacía tanto tiempo atrás...-Sasuke...

-deja de pronunciar así mi nombre... me pones malo-el tono levemente agitado y extasiado del moreno intimidaba de sobremanera al ojiazul, aunque en el fondo quisiese repetir lo que vivió horas atrás, por más lejana que viera esa oportunidad, sabía que solamente había sido capricho del azabache, que ahora que había conseguido probarlo no le interesaría repetirlo más veces, aun así no le importaba sentirse utilizado con tal de volver a sentir el cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo, dándole su cariño, su calor, su protección, todo lo que jamás sintió anteriormente y deseaba hacerlo aun cuando estaba a tiempo.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar apresando el pequeño cuerpecito bajo su cuerpo levemente mojado por la ducha fría que acababa de darse minutos atrás, Naruto se limitaba a dejarse hacer sumisamente, más de lo que había estado en su corta vida, correspondiendo plenamente a las caricias del mayor en su piel, el moreno cargó el cuerpo del kitsune como si fuese pluma recostándolo nuevamente sobre la alborotada cama, aprovechando la repentina sumisión del menor para apresar ambos bracitos al rededor de la cabecita rubia, atacando una de las partes más sensibles del menor, comienza a devorar su lóbulo derecho con hambre frotando con una rodilla entre sus muslos, escondiéndose en la curva del cuello canela con la clara intención de dejar que el ojiazul notase su nerviosismo.

-S-Sasu...Ahhh...-el pequeño comienza a removerse inconscientemente, tratando de deshacer la atura del moreno sobre sus muñecas, le avergonzaba de sobremanera la situación aunque no deseaba que cesase-¡Ahh!-la presión que ejerce el mayor entre las piernas tostadas logra descontrolar completamente al kitsune, quien ahoga un profundo gemido en los finos labios cuando el azabache comienza a explorar cada rincón de su pequeño con ansia, llegando a ser un tanto brusco sin lograr controlar sus impulsos, la lengua curiosa del Uchiha recorría cada rincón de la boca contraria saboreando todo lo que podía y más si era posible, acariciando de vez en cuando la lengua muerta del menor, quien por más que lo intentaba no lograba reaccionar ante la voracidad del azabache...

En el apartamento de cierto peliblanco las cosas no iban tan bien como hubiese querido en un principio, ese juego de seducción que había ido desarrollando entre el castaño y el moreno había ido demasiado lejos, se había enamorado de su amante y su pareja al mismo tiempo, el asunto cada vez iba a peor, sabía que debía buscar una solución rápidamente si no quería perder a las dos personas que más necesitaba en la faz de la tierra y sin embargo sabía que terminaría por perder a una de ellas si no perdía a las dos en el acto, por ser como es estaba a punto de destruir todo aquello por lo que estaba dispuesto a luchar por sobre todas las cosas sin saber si quiera como llegaría al final de ese estrecho y peligroso camino, no veía como iba a hacer para enfrentarse a as consecuencias de su error y no flaquear en el último momento, solo un milagro conseguiría salvarlo de la ira del castaño cuando descubriese su engaño, lo sabía y no quería erirlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitar algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance? Su mente no cesaba de procesar una y otra vez las mismas imágenes vividas momentos atrás, las cuales cada vez atormentaban más su confundida mente...

**Mini Flash Back**

-Kakashi...-la voz ligeramente preocupada de Iruka le sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, los ojos café se clavaban en los negros del contrario como si así intentasen descubrir algo en ellos, Kakashi sonrío melancólicamente en su interior, esos profundos ojos café no volverían a mirarlo de la misma forma cuando por fin consiguiera cegarlos por el odio y el rencor, eso posiblemente, era lo que más temía.

-Dime...-no pudo evitar sonar ausente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, por primera vez creía no saber que hacer para solucionar sus problemas, el lanzado, bromista y simple Hatake Kakashi se había esfumado repentinamente, dejando ver a uno débil, asustado, inseguro...

-sabes lo que quiero decir... Creí que las coas podrían mejorar después de todo y... ahora creo que me equivoqué al pensar tan tontamente... Estoy dispuesto a seguir tan ciego como siempre con tal de llevar esto a flote, pero sabes que no voy a poder hacerlo solo...

-lo sé... pero no sé que hacer... yo...

-¡por favor Kakashi, la cuestión no es lo que sepas o no sepas hacer, se trata de nosotros! Si tan poco te importa nuestra relación no creo que merezca la pena que luche por ella...-sin esperar respuesta alguna del shockeado peliblanco el menor caminó hacia la puerta de salida con extrema lentitud, en el fondo sabía que no deseaba marcharse, por muy convencido que estuviera de hacerlo...

**Mini Flash Back End**

-Lo siento...-una triste y solitaria lágrima descendió por las níveas mejillas, perdiéndose en el camino. secándose como en esos momentos estaba haciéndolo el alma de su dueño, lo tenía todo perdido, lo sabía y se sentía peor aun al no saber la manera de arreglarlo, necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse en esos momentos, aunque sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas no le quedaba otro remedio, al menos por esa vez...

-Temari... ¿con quién estabas hablando?-pregunta un cansado Gaara encaminándomse hacia la rubia con a penas una toalla envuelta a la cintura, al parecer se había excedido demasiado con la temperatura, podía apreciarse por el intenso tono rojizo de su piel, casi igualable al de su cabello.

-¿por qué lo preguntas? Es la primera vez que te interesa saber con quien converso...

-es que... creo reconocer esa voz... olvídalo, ¿y Neji?-el menor se dirigía al comedor derrumbándose en el mullido sofá mientras habría una lata de cerveza bastante fría, por un momento Temari pareció arder de rabia.

-no tengo ni idea, ¿por qué no lo buscas tú? Creí que ese recogido estaba bajo tu cargo...

-sabes que no le veo así... no sé por qué insistes en rechazarlo, ¿no estabas tan entusiasmada al tener "un juguetito nuevo" en la casa? Además de momento no he visto que haya causado ningún tipo de problema desde que vive con nosotros y tampoco ha supuesto mayor obstaculo en tu vida social como suponías...

-sabes que no es por eso...-por un momento la ojiazul pareció un tanto sensible a los ojos de Gaara, conocía muy bien a sus hermanos al igual que sus sentimientos y emociones, no lograba comprender que rondaba por la cabeza de Temari en esos momentos aunque, sinceramente, por ahora no le interesaba demasiado, pese a que después se arrepentiría...-ultimamente siento... como si nos distanciásemos...

el menor no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando la rubia desapareció repentinamente de su lado, odiaba cuando hacía algo semejante, ya tendría tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas, por el momento le intersaba más su pequeño ojiblanco que cualquiero otra persona aunque significase incluir a sus propios hermanos-Temari...

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente recargándose de igual forma en la pared que yacía a sus espaldas, el teléfono volvió a sonar un par de veces, el menor no le dio importancia alguna, estaba demasiad absorto en sus pensamientos para eso, la cosa cambió cuando este emopezó a sonar con muchísima más insistencia.

-kuso... ¿quién será ahora?...

-AHH...Sa...Sasu...keeee-el azabache arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra el tembloroso cuerpo del menor, golpeando repetidas veces en ese punto que le hacía enloquecer de placer mientras sentía las paredes interiores del rubio apresarlo placentaramente, lo había profanado hacía apenas unas horas y volvía a sentirlo condenadamente estrecho, el menor dejó escapar un intenso gemido cargado de cansancio y satisfacción seguido de uno por más ronco y extasiado del mayor, quien rodeo el pequeñoi cuerpo de debajo suyo como si la vida le fuese en ello, el menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el cálida y pringosa esencia del mayor acariciar sus muslos internos, gritando hasta quedarse afónico por unos minutos.

El teléfono del azabache comenzó a sonar estruendosamente sacando a ambos jíovenes de su ensoñación, Sasuke frunció el ceño con cierta molestia acudiendo a la repentina llamada, al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Gaara mantenían una conversación no muy grata para ambos, algo extraño estaba pasando entre ellos tres y lo más grave es que no solo les afectaría a ellos...


	13. por la persona que mas quiero

olass!!

aisss perdonenme por haberles hecho esperar tanto, me merezco cualquier cosa que querrais hacerme, no tengo perdon T_T

aqui les dejo un nuevo capi despues de tanto daros el coñazo, perdonen la espera T^T

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó un asustado Sasuke al reconocer la siniestra voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, Naruto solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente la conversación que mantenían su antiguo dueño y el azabache, quien se había convertido en algo más que un amo para él, jamás pensó que llegaría a cogerle tanto cariño y confianza al Uchiha después de las múltiples diferencias que tuvieron desde que el rubio fue comprado por él-¡contesta! ¿¡Que diablos quieres!?

-Sasu…ke… ¿Q-Quien es…?-la voz temblorosa de Naruto pareció tranquilizar al más mayor, quien sonrió levemente en un intento de calmar a su compañero.

-Tranquilo, Naru, no pasa nada-respondió de la manera más convincente que pudo en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de a qué venía esa repentina llamada, pero si algo sabía con certeza era que no eran buenas noticias, al menos no para ellos.

-He reconocido su voz… es él ¿verdad?... viene a buscarme… -

-Naruto…-el rubio parecía querer romper a llorar en cualquier momento, no quería volver a sufrir ninguna humillación nunca más, no quería volver a sentir como marcaban su piel, como lo mancillaban noche tras noche sin ningún tipo de pudor ni remordimiento, no quería volver a sentirse sucio, impotente, indefenso… insignificante.

Gracias a Sasuke había aprendido que realmente podía conseguir que alguien lo quisiera por como era, no por su cuerpo, gracias a él había aprendido que podía sentirse valorado por alguien, protegido… No quería volver a sentirse solo otra vez, no ahora que empezaba a ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba, no lo soportaría, preferiría morirse antes de volver a ver esa repugnante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-tranquilo, no dejaré que te pase nada… lo prometo-el pelinegro acarició suavemente la cabellera rubia del menor, sacándole una tierna sonrisa, definitivamente no permitiría que le separasen de Sasuke, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

-Sasuke… yo… yo…

-shhh… calla y ve a darte una ducha, corre, hace demasiado calor aquí… después terminaremos lo que hemos empezado…-la voz sexy e incitante de Sasuke hizo que el rubio se sonrojase notablemente y asintiera con un tímido cabeceo, en cuanto el menor desapareció camino hacia el baño el azabache soltó un leve suspiro, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada al teléfono, presentía que algo iba muy mal y no quería ni imaginar que se proponía ese hombre con esa llamada-bien, ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?

-Es muy sencillo, Sasuke-kun, el motivo de mi llamada es Naruto, es a él al que quiero y te he llamado para exigirte que me lo devuelvas inmediatamente si no quieres tener problemas-se escuchó la socarrona voz de Orochimaru a través del aparato, Sasuke creyó hervir ante las palabras del mayor.

-¡¡Deja a Naruto en paz!! ¿¡Me oyes!? Ahora ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, me lo vendiste a mi ¿recuerdas? No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, Naruto ya no te pertenece, ¡él no es ningún objeto que se pueda comprar y tirar siempre que te de la gana, bastardo!-los gritos del azabache retumbaban en cada rincón de la mansión, por lo que a Naruto no le fue difícil escucharle.

-No…-susurró el ojiazul con voz temblorosa, saliendo cuidadosamente del jacuzzi, no puedo evitar recordad la primera vez que pisó esa mansión, en ese jacuzzi tuvo el primer acercamiento con el Uchiha, sintió sus besos, sus caricias, su cálido aliento… y de igual forma como fue el primer sitio en el que estuvo junto al mayor sería el ultimo en el que estaría antes de desaparecer definitivamente de la vida de Sasuke, no quería que el azabache sufriese por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría si Orochimaru llegase a hacerle algo malo por protegerle-perdóname, Sasuke…

Mientras, en la casa de Hatake Kakashi las cosas no iban mucho mejor que digamos…

-¡¡maldita sea Itachi!!-gritaba un alterado Kakashi, echando a bajo todo lo que se encontraba por el camino, ya había destrozado más de la mitad de la casa por buscar al azabache, pero en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era la casa, sino que el moreno estaba totalmente desaparecido y no tenía ni idea de donde podría haber ido sin su permiso, aunque mirándolo bien desde que le robó la cartera el primer día que pisó su apartamento y se gastó 900 dólares en ropa sin más explicaciones se esperaba cualquier cosa de ese pequeño ladrón, pero ese caso era totalmente diferente, Itachi corría más peligro que nunca en esos momentos, más aun estando fuera de su alcance, Orochimaru le había dejado bien claro que haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo y no dudaba de su palabra.

No quería admitirlo porque aun sentía algo muy especial por Iruka, después de todo no dejaba de ser su pareja aunque su situación en esos momentos fuera un tanto critica, pero ahora su corazón se debatía entre la dulzura y el cariño del castaño y la pasión y la sensualidad de Itachi, no sabía que sentía verdaderamente por ambos chicos, pero en ese momento solo tenía en mente una cosa: proteger a Itachi, después tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar con calma y aclarar definitivamente sus sentimientos; aun no sabía como se las arreglaría para atrapar al moreno antes de que Orochimaru se le adelantase, pero no pensaba quedarse sentado a averiguarlo.

-No dejaré que te haga daño-susurró el peliblanco mientras tomaba las llaves del apartamento y un revólver que guardaba cuidadosamente en un cajón del escritorio de su cuarto, el cual aun desprendía el embriagante aroma del moreno. Tras un suave portazo salió al exterior a toda velocidad, rezando porque Orochimaru no encontrase al moreno antes que él, si eso pasaba ya podía ir despidiéndose de Itachi, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz el ojiesmeralda y no dudaría en matar a Itachi si este oponía resistencia y, conociendo al azabache, era lo más probable-si a Itachi le llega a pasar algo… juro que te mato maldi…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver su avance interrumpido por Gaara, quien corría a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al peliblanco, lo cual hizo que ambos chocasen y cayesen violentamente al suelo, ambos chicos se incorporaron con cierta dificultad y algo aturdidos gracias al fuerte golpe, las orbes cielo de Gaara miraron extrañadas a Kakashi, quien respiraba con una considerable dificultad a causa del cansancio y el impacto, ambos chicos consiguieron levantarse completamente sin dejar de mirarse con atención mientras recuperaban el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que estaban desperdiciando el tiempo de una forma un tanto estúpida (para mi al menos y yo soy la autora, así que lo que yo digo va a misa ¬¬ Xd)

-¿¿Q-Que haces tu aquí?? ¡No me digas que a ti también…!-gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, haciendo que unas cuantas personas les observasen con interés ante tal escándalo.

Tras un par de segundos en completo silencio ambos decidieron dejar de malgastar el tiempo inútilmente y corrieron en una misma dirección, llevándose por delante a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, llevaban demasiada prisa para preocuparse por otra cosa que no fueran el ojiblanco y el azabache, aunque había una posibilidad entre mil de que ambos se encontrasen juntos en un mismo lugar no podían perder la esperanza, estuvieran donde estuvieran, los encontrarían, de eso estaban seguros, con o sin ayuda, costase lo que costase, darían con ellos antes que ese repugnante ser llamado Orochimaru.

-oye Sasori…-llamó un sorprendido Deidara al ver a su jefe correr como alma que llevaba el diablo junto con el pelirrojo-Mira allí… ese que corre no es… ¿Kakashi?

-¿Hum?-el pelirrojo miró a sus espaldas sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras del menor, era su día libre después de todo, en ese momento todo le daba igual, solamente quería disfrutar un poco después de tantas horas de trabajo excesivo en la casa de Kakashi, para un rato que tenía libre no iba a desperdiciarlo-¿y qué? Seguramente tendrá algo importante que hacer, llegará tarde a alguna reunión… Yo que sé-

-¿Tu irías corriendo y con esas pintas a una reunión?-preguntó el rubio señalando al peliblanco mientras este se alejaba cada vez más y más de sus empleados, llevaba una camisa un tanto vieja y desaliñada junto con unos jeans desteñidos prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, se notaba claramente que no se había preocupado en arreglarse como dios manda y no era para menos, los nervios y la tensión al no saber absolutamente nada del azabache le tenían absorbido, cualquiera se pondría a buscar ropa en una situación tan delicada como la que ambos jóvenes estaban atravesando en esos momentos.

-Déjale, el sabrá lo que hace…

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad… tiene que tener una razón verdaderamente importante para salir así a la calle y con esas prisas…

.y si es así ¿Qué? No es nuestro proble… ¡¡Deidara!!-antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera parpadear su acompañante ya le pisaba los talones a Kakashi, Sasori soltó un suspiro de resignación y echó a correr tras su rubio amigo, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el rubio era como un hermano para él, no, podría decir que incluso más que un hermano, habían pasado infinidad de cosas juntos, habían llorado juntos, habían reído juntos… incluso habían sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones por parte de Orochimaru juntos (u_u), siempre le seguía a cualquier sitio sin importar donde fuera y esa no iba a ser la excepción-¡Espera!

Mientras, a las afueras de la ciudad…

-joder… ¿Dónde coño se supone que estoy ahora?-susurró un inquieto Itachi al verse arrinconado en un callejón sin salida, poco a poco se había ido alejando de la ciudad prácticamente sin enterarse, aunque no era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino la extraña presencia que sentía acecharle desde hacía tiempo-tengo que salir de aquí…

El azabache retrocedió rápidamente, sintiendo como un fuerte escalofrío le azotaba la espalda al sentir una ansiosa y calida respiración acariciar su cuello a la vez que unas finas y desagradables manos rodeaban su cintura posesivamente, su rostro palideció totalmente cuando esa persona pronunció lujuriosamente su nombre, aquella voz era totalmente inconfundible para el azabache.

-Orochimaru…-dijo en a penas una audible susurro, mirando con pánico al ojiesmeralda-suéltame…-ordenó intentando soltar inútilmente el agarre de su agresor, mientras este dejaba escapar una risita socarrona de sus labios-¡suéltame!-repitió aumentando su resistencia, no podía negarlo, estaba asustado, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y peor aun, estaba totalmente indefenso en esos momentos, aunque gritase y patalease con todas sus fuerzas era muy difícil que alguien le escuchase en un sitio tan solitario y alejado de la multitud, estaba totalmente atrapado, así que solo le quedaba una solución: defenderse-¡que me sueltes entupido!-de un simple codazo el azabache se deshizo del agarre de su captor, escuchando un quejido lastimero de este mientras lo encaraba con desprecio y temor al mismo tiempo.

-je… veo que sigues siendo tan fuerte como hermoso, Itachi… Pero…-el ojiesmeralda sacó repentinamente una pistola de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo negro que le ocultaba de las autoridades, apuntando directamente al corazón del azabache mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia él, obligando a Itachi a retroceder hasta sentir sus espalda chocar contra el muro de ladrillo que tenía detrás- eso ahora no va a valerte de mucho…

Itachi ignoró completamente las palabras del mayor, concentrándose solamente en buscar una manera por arriesgada que fuera de escapar del mayor, aunque, sinceramente, haría falta un milagro para que pudiera huir sin recibir un balazo en el proceso; el azabache tragó saliva, mordiéndose fuertemente los labios con impotencia al verse tan desprotegido en ese momento, mientras tanto Orochimaru cada vez se aproximaba mas y mas hacia el menor, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de puro asco al ver como el ojiesmeralda se relamía de la forma más pervertida y repulsiva que el moreno había visto nunca, no había duda de que cada vez le daba más y más asco, pero no podía hacer nada, no mientras el mayor tuviese un arma.

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó resignado a dejar que el mayor hiciera lo que quisiera con él, sabía que no le valdría de nada resistirse, solo conseguiría que le matase antes.

-A ti… Itachi-la voz ronca e insinuante de Orochimaru no hacía mas que asquear excesivamente a Itachi, quien ladeó el rostro cuando el mayor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para sentir nuevamente su fuerte respiración chocar contra su erizada piel, cosa que aprovechó Orochimaru para mordisquear su blanquecino cuello con hambre, el azabache solo se limitó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver como ese hombre lo tocaba sin que él pudiera a penas protegerse, le repugnaba-hum… No has cambiado nada, Itachi… sigues siendo exquisito…

-…-la mirada ensombrecida de Itachi se cruzó nuevamente con la esmeralda del mayor, los ojos de Orochimaru brillaban con deseo y lascivia, estaba claro qué era lo que el mayor buscaba de él y no iba a dárselo sin pelear, no permitiría que volviese a tocarlo, no ahora que ya no tenía nada que ver con él-sabes una cosa? Tu tampoco has cambiado nada…-la voz entrecortada de Itachi pasó a ser un susurro cálido y condenadamente sensual que hizo que a Orochimaru se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, las manos inquietas del menor recorrieron delicadamente su cintura, sintiendo los leves espasmos que atacaban el cuerpo del más alto con sorna mientras sus finos y níveos labios acariciaban con suavidad el cuello del ojiesmeralda, depositando suaves y cortos besitos por toda la longitud de este, haciendo que Orochimaru delirase con esa simple caricia.

Itachi sonrió complacido ante la reacción del mayor y continuó con esas delicadas pero al mismo tiempo ardientes caricias en una de las zonas mas erógenas de su agresor, todo ese tiempo que estuvo bajo el control de Orochimaru le había servido para memorizar cada rincón sensible de su cuerpo que pudiera hacerle enloquecer y ese era el momento ideal para demostrarlo; una de las piernas del azabache se coló entre las del ojiesmeralda, haciendo presión sobre un "pequeño" bultito que necesitaba con urgencia un poco de atención, cosa que provocó un audible y extasiado gemido por parte de Orochimaru, las manos que en esos momentos acariciaban su cintura subieron lentamente hasta rodear el cuello contrario, haciendo que Orochimaru soltase un leve quejido de protesta, Itachi sonrió burlonamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los del más alto sin llegar a tocarlos.

-Sigues dándome las mismas nauseas de siempre-completó la frase que había comenzado minutos atrás, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada enfurecida de Orochimaru, quien gritó estruendosamente al recibir una patada del menor justamente en la entrepierna, Itachi aprovechó que el mayor se retorcía en el suelo de dolor para correr todo lo rápido que podían llevarle sus piernas.

-maldito insolente…-susurró el ojiesmeralda, apuntando temblorosamente al azabache con el revólver, no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó como pudo en dirección a Itachi, hiriéndole en la pierna derecha y haciendo que este cállese al suelo violentamente, una vez tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse se aproximó hacia el moreno, quien como pudo intentó arrastrarse hacia el exterior, Itachi soltó un lastimero gemido de dolor cuando el mayor apresó con fuerza su pelo azabache, obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos, este respiraba con dificultad gracias al fuerte golpe que el menor le había dado segundos atrás-ahora vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas… al igual que a los otros dos mocosos, os necesito para usaros contra la policía en caso de que me encuentren, no pienso dejarme atrapar… ni hablar…-confesó el ojiesmeralda mientras levantaba al azabache por la cabellera negra, sacándole un fuerte gemido a causa del intenso dolor que sentía también en su pierna.

-s-suéltame…-susurró el menor dolorido mientras intentaba inútilmente alejarse del cuerpo de Orochimaru, este solo sonrió mientras le arrastraba con él fuera del oscuro callejón-¡¡suéltame!!-Itachi se revolvió como una fiera mientras el mayor se esforzaba por inmovilizarlo en sus brazos-¡¡que me sueltes!! ¡¡Ayuda!!

-¡¡maldita sea Itachi, cállate o te meto un balazo en la otra pierna!!-ordenó el mayor mientras sujetaba la cintura del menor con fuerza, el azabache aun así y el dolor que sentía no cesaba de revolverse contra el moreno, incrementando sus intentos por liberarse.

No muy lejos de allí…

-¡¡Deidara!!... ¿¡donde se habrá metido ese idiota!?-se dijo un ofuscado Sasori mientras recuperaba lentamente el aliento, hacía un buen rato desde que había perdido totalmente de vista a su rubio amigo, el cual seguramente ya habría alcanzado al peliblanco, cuando se lo proponía Deidara podía ser increíblemente rápido-mierda…

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta completamente perdido, intentando memorizar el camino que había tomado para llegar a donde se encontraba sin mucho éxito, pero no tenía la intención de quedarse ahí quiero sin saber que hacer ni que camino tomar, con un leve suspiro de protesta echó a correr sin saber ni en qué dirección iba, pero no le importó, la ciudad no era tan grande, seguro que volvería a encontrarse tarde o temprano y sino siempre le quedaba preguntar.

De lo que el ojiazul no se dio cuenta era de que Deidara salía en esos momentos de detrás de un callejón aparentemente sin salida situado justamente a sus espaldas, parecía que el rubio tampoco había tenido mucha suerte a la hora de alcanzar al peliblanco, quien corría con demasiada rapidez incluso para Deidara, el rubio hizo un pequeño pucherito al verse totalmente perdido y desorientado, no tuvo otro remedio que guiarse por su, en esos momentos, nulo sentido de la orientación y caminar en cualquier dirección que le resultase medianamente conocida, aunque no llegase a ningún sitio por el momento adelantaría mas que quedándose quieto viendo pasar tranquilamente a la gente.

-tenía que haberme quedado con Sasori, hum…-susurró alejándose poco a poco de la multitud, casi sin darse cuenta se vio perdido entre un montón de callejones aparentemente cerrados, cosa que le asustó excesivamente, mas aun al verse totalmente solo en un lugar así, intentó retroceder nuevamente pero a esas alturas estaba más que perdido, así que se limitó a suspirar pesadamente y caminar sin saber ni si quiera donde se dirigía, aunque no perdía nada por intentar salir de ese laberinto oscuro y siniestro en el que se veía atrapado-genial, ¿y ahora que?

Otros suspiro mas salio de los labios del rubio, si seguía así pasaría ahí la noche y no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse por mas tiempo en un sitio como ese, lo que parecían ruidos de pisadas alertaron al ojiazul, obligándolo a arrinconarse en una esquina muerto de miedo, fuera quien fuera el que producía esos ruidos se estaba aproximando cada vez más al rubio y eso le asustaba de sobre manera, pero tampoco tenía otra salida que no fuera esperar a que esa persona tomase otra dirección, en un principio le convenía que alguien más estuviera en su misma situación para salir de ese lugar, pero por otro lado no sabía que clase de persona sería la que caminaba hacia el, no podía arriesgarse a que le atracasen o algo parecido estando en un sitio tan solitario y apartado.

-¡¡que me sueltes basura humana!!-se escuchó un estruendoso grito muy cerca de donde el rubio se encontraba, asustado corrió dispuesto a esconderse detrás de unos cubos de basura que había enfrente suya, aliviado al ver lo que parecía una barra de hierro tirada a sus pies, aunque no fuera la gran cosa al menos le serviría para defenderse si alguien intentaba atacarle por sorpresa.

-¿¿I-Itachi??-susurró el ojiazul sorprendido al ver al azabache retorcerse en los brazos del hombre al que al parecer insultaba segundos atrás, el rubio trago saliva mientras sujetaba temblorosamente la barra de hierro entre sus manos, dispuesto a usarla en su defensa en cualquier momento, Orochimaru dejó caer de golpe el cuerpo de Itachi, huyen se quejó lastimeramente al chocar contra el suelo, Deidara tuvo el impulso de acudir en su ayuda, pero se contuvo por miedo al agresor del moreno, quien pateó el cuerpo indefenso del azabache en un arranque de rabia.

-¡¡MIERDA!! ¿¿¡Por donde coño se sale de aquí!?? ¡¡Estoy totalmente perdido!!-se quejó orochimaru volviendo a patear violentamente las costillas del azabache, sacándole otro lastimero quejido que hizo a Deidara hervir de impotencia al no poder ayudarle, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto-¡¡maldita sea Itachi!!-mas golpes por parte del ojiesmeralda hacían a Itachi retorcerse de dolor totalmente indefenso ante el mayor, quien continuaba pateando fuertemente cada rincón del cuerpo del azabache que tenía al alcance; por su parte Itachi no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido a esas alturas, su pierna cada vez le dolía más y el intenso dolor que sentía en sus caderas a causa de los golpes propinados por Orochimaru no le ayudaba mucho a luchar por escapar del mayor.

-¡¡Déjale en paz!!-se escuchó un grito furioso de Deidara, quien salió de su escondite a toda velocidad hacia el ojiesmeralda, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le obligó a retroceder lejos del azabache-¡¡Itachi!!-el rubio dejó caer esa barra que le había servido para deshacerse del mayor aunque solo fuera por unos instantes y corrió asustado hacia el pelinegro, quien a penas podía abrir los ojos gracias al punzante dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.


End file.
